After The Cure
by tanithw
Summary: Follows on from my story The Cure. Hermione has saved Minerva's life but how will they cope with the realities of being married and the consequences of the ritual.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well here we are again folks. Let me know what you think. Follows on from my story The Cure.**

**I struggled with the title for this one, so I picked something basic. Not to be confused with Xio11's 'After the Battle' - which she needs to start working on again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione glanced up from her book over at Minerva's slumbering form, she heard again the small cry that had disturbed her. She marked her place in the book, popped it on the table and walked over to the bed. Minerva's sleep looked anything but peaceful, the young woman slid into bed beside her, pulling her naked body into her arms. Nuzzling her face into the hollow of Minerva's bare shoulder, she felt the older woman's body relax in her arms.

It had been nine days since the wedding and the ritual. It had left them both drained; they had been unconscious for about twelve hours after the ritual finished. Eventually they found the strength to apparate to the honeymoon villa that Minerva had rented. In the days since they had spent much of their time sleeping, sunbathing, just resting and relaxing. Gradually they were recovering from such an intense use of magic but it was taking time.

The bedroom of their Greek villa was mere feet from their private beach, sliding doors open letting what little breeze there was into the room. A light curtain kept most of the insects out and kept the room cool and shaded. A wide comfortable bed dominated the room.

Today was the first day that Hermione had not needed an afternoon siesta but snuggling next to Minerva, listening to her wife's soothing breathing, she felt her eyes start to close. Dropping a kiss on the shoulder nearest her mouth she nestled closer and went to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Minerva woke up wrapped in the arms of her young wife. Carefully she turned over, not wanting to wake her. Hermione no longer looked exhausted; rather she looked relaxed and comfortable in her arms. Gently Minerva pressed her lips to Hermione's forehead before resting her own head against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

She was still a bit tired herself but every day it got better, no longer did she feel like an invisible curse was sapping her strength. The pain was gone now too, there had been no more debilitating headaches. She smiled to herself as a sleepy Hermione tightened her grip on her body, mumbling something into her shoulder. A flush of desire swept through her and for the first time since the ritual she felt well enough to do something about it.

Minerva's fingers gently ran across Hermione's shapely thighs, caressing the skin that her shorts left revealed. She moved her fingers a little higher, sliding underneath the smooth cotton, finding soft warm skin. Shifting her weight she rolled Hermione onto her back, smirking as she heard a faint grunt from the sleeping girl. She slid down the bed, until her face was level with the exposed skin of Hermione stomach, lips brushed across the muscles and soft, smooth skin – gently at first but rapidly becoming more fevered.

Hermione moaned Minerva's name again, having the most wonderful dream. In her dream, hands and lips were caressing her, as the dream began to take on a techno colour realism that she had never before experienced. Her hips arched as she felt eager fingers slide into her waistband. She gasped as passionate lips found hers, teasing her own with an enthusiastic tongue.

Minerva felt Hermione begin to return her kiss, felt her slowly return to awareness in her arms. "Minerva, what..."

Rapidly Minerva began to unpop the buttons on Hermione's shorts, sliding her fingers inside the garment. Both women moaned as Minerva's fingers discovered that Hermione was not wearing underwear, her fingers sliding into damp curls between the girls thighs. "You're so wet."

"For you..."

It was Minerva's turn to moan at Hermione's words, her free hand pulling the shorts down her hips. With a final kiss she pulled away, sliding back down the bed she put her chin on her palm, looking at the wet curls where her fingers still rested, now moving in glorious circles around the tender flesh. "You are so beautiful." She whispered.

Hermione cried out loudly, lustily, as she felt the older woman penetrate her in a smooth, passionate motion. Her hands tangled in the sheets, her hips arching to meet the older woman's thrusting fingers. Gasping as Minerva's talented tongue began to tease the sensitive folds of skin above her entrance, clutching at the older womans hair as she skilfully pushed her further towards an earth shattering climax.

* * *

The next morning

Minerva leaned against the wall looking at her wife. Hermione was sitting on the beach, arms wrapped around her upraised legs. She was gazing out to sea with a pensive expression on her face, something she had been doing ever since breakfast when she had received Harry's owl. Minerva had given her a few hours to brood but this was rapidly getting ridiculous.

The older woman walked silently out onto the sand and sat beside her. "Is everything ok?"

Hermione nodded turning to her wife. "Yeah, everything's fine..."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Really." Her tone was dry, her green gaze intense as she silently interrogated Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

The girl flushed and avoided those intense eyes. How did Minerva know she wasn't telling the truth? "I'm not lying."

"You aren't telling the truth either." Minerva kept her voice deliberately emotionless, not wanting Hermione to know how she felt about her evasiveness.

"I'm sorry." Hermione wrapped an arm around her wife and snuggled into her side. "I'm just worried about Harry."

"Is he ok?"

"For now."

Minerva tightened the embrace, kissing her young wife on the cheek. "What's wrong, what's going to happen?"

Minerva could see the internal conflict raging behind Hermione's eyes. When she spoke it was carefully and slowly. "Dumbledore started Harry on a mission before he died. Harry doesn't plan to come back to Hogwarts, he wants to go and finish what he and Dumbledore started."

"And you're worried that something will happen to him?"

"Without me around they'll get themselves killed." Hermione was obviously upset, knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave Minerva for that long.

Minerva smiled sadly, knowing that Hermione was right, "Is there not some way that they can complete or at least start this task from within Hogwarts? They can be protected there and the library should provide much of the information needed for any task."

She saw the beginnings of hope stirring within Hermione's deep chocolate eyes. "That's a good idea. I'll go owl him." The girl kissed Minerva tenderly, before she stood up and started to walk back to the villa.

"Oh and Hermione..." She turned to face Minerva, "I suggest you consider telling me what Harry is doing, perhaps I could help." Hermione nodded, not knowing quite how Harry would take either suggestion.

_Harry_

_When I mentioned your plans to Minerva (I didn't give her any details), she suggested that perhaps it would be safer to base yourselves at Hogwarts. Please consider it. There has to be more information there that we haven't found and I need to be involved, we've come this far together, the three of us. My marriage doesn't need to change that, please Harry. I couldn't bear the idea of anything happening to you because I wasn't there._

_There's no reason you couldn't stay at Hogwarts and go off on carefully planned side trips, is there? The only reason we decided against that was because we didn't have support from someone in authority – that's no longer the case, is it?_

_Maybe we should think about asking her for help, maybe she'll know something that could help. I don't like lying to her._

_Please don't try to do this alone._

_Hermione_

She tied the note to Hedwig's leg before going back outside in search of Minerva.

* * *

She found Minerva staring at her right hand and rubbing her palm.

"It won't come off you know." Minerva smiled as slender tanned arms wrapped around her waist from behind, she leaned back into Hermione's embrace.

Hermione freed one hand using a gentle finger to caress the symbol burnt into her wife's palm, gently because she knew how tender her own still was. She looked down at the symbol for eternity with a smile, knowing that for her - eternity was held within her arms.

Her lips found the side of Minerva's neck, showing her love and appreciation without needing words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts etc.**

**Mary, I hope this will cheer you up a little.**

_______________

_Hermione_

_If Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind us ditching lessons and lets me and Ron out whenever we need... I suppose we could go back to school. For now, at least._

_Mione I know that you don't want to be left out but you have other commitments now. From what you've let slip about your bond, you won't be able to leave her for any length of time. I know you are willing to risk your life to stop Voldemort – ask yourself if you are willing to risk her life too, somehow I don't think that you will be._

_I saw you at the wedding, you were madly in love with her then. Sorry Mione but you're going to have to keep lying to her. If Dumbledore had wanted her to know – he'd have told her._

_Talk Soon_

_Harry_

* * *

Hermione was extremely comfortable; she was lying in a small sailboat in the middle of the Aegean Sea, her head pillowed in Minerva's lap. Gently, soothingly the older woman was stroking her hair, her face. It was almost perfect, would have been perfect but for one thing. Hermione sighed, knowing that it would attract her wife's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Here we are floating through one of the most romantic places on Earth and you aren't paying me nearly enough attention."

Minerva chuckled, she had been brooding a little. "And what would you have me do Hermione?" Her attention was now completely focussed on the young woman in her lap, no longer was she staring out at the horizon brooding about the situation back in England.

"Talk to me, kiss me, something."

Minerva's slender fingers caressed her cheekbone, "If I kiss you, I'm fairly sure I won't be able to stop at just kissing - capsizing the boat and going for a swim doesn't sound fun right now."

Hermione giggled, "Just because cats don't like water..."

Minerva smirked but said nothing.

"I can just imagine you 'kitty-paddling' around the bay."

Minerva growled playfully at the cheeky young woman, watching as Hermione shivered slightly in response – mentally she raised an eyebrow, filing the reaction for future reference. There was a short silence.

"Why d'you think Professor Dumbledore didn't tell you what he asked Harry to do?"

Minerva's eyes left Hermione's for a moment, upset with her former friend, she had been wondering the same thing. "I don't know."

Hermione nodded, "Are you prepared to hazard a guess?"

"The only thing that I can think, is that he wanted me to devote myself to looking after the school, without getting involved in something...else."

"That makes sense."

"Harry said no didn't he?"

Hermione snuggled closer for a moment, pressing her face into Minerva's belly, before going back to her previous position. "He's agreed to come back to Hogwarts for a while. That's something at least."

"Albus liked to keep secrets. He was the same during the war with Grindlewald, only telling people what he thought they should know. He never told anyone why he trusted **Snape **or why he saved him from Azkaban." Minerva paused, her eyes suddenly distant as she thought about his death.

After a moment she smiled wryly, "Albus demanded blind trust from everyone who followed him and it usually turns out the way he intended."

"And you?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "He was rather charismatic, and like everyone else I followed him."

"I doubt you did it blindly."

"Perhaps not." Her fingers resumed their caress. "I questioned his decisions, prodded him when he needed, told him when I thought he was being a fool – even though I normally ended up doing what he wanted anyway." There was humour in her voice now, "I used to wonder why he picked me as his deputy, until I realised it was because he could dump his paperwork on me."

Hermione chuckled, "Maybe he wanted someone who would be honest with him, who would question him, who wouldn't blindly follow him."

Green eyes met her own brown ones, sparking as Minerva smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you."

All thoughts of water safety were forgotten as Minerva leaned down and kissed her passionately.

* * *

A few days later

Hermione finished stacking the last of her books on the shelves in her study, these were the books that meant the most to her, those that she needed to finish her homework for school and of course the Horcrux books that she had 'borrowed' from Dumbledore's study. Harry would have gone nuts if he had known that she had them on a shelf where Minerva would be able to see them but Hermione knew that Minerva wouldn't invade her privacy.

The rest of Hermione's books were downstairs in the library, already shelved. Minerva's elf was putting her clothes away upstairs; having already finished her Mistresses things, Ghille had bounced around begging for a job to do – despite her misgivings about house elves Hermione didn't have the heart to say resist her pleas. Moving house after all this time must have been fairly traumatic for her after all.

From the other study she could hear the sound of Minerva's raised voice, she was obviously talking to someone using the floo network. Since they had returned from their honeymoon this morning owls had been arriving non-stop to deliver missives to her wife, Minerva's irritation levels had been rising rapidly. Dropping into her comfortable leather swivel chair, Hermione grabbed a quill and some parchment, judging from the sound of Minerva's voice, she was going to be occupied for sometime.

_Dear Harry_

_Thank you so much for agreeing to come back to school, I know you don't want to and I greatly appreciate it. You're right I don't want anything to happen to Minerva but at the same time I can't compromise my principals._

_I'm going to have a look in her library over the next few days, it's absolutely huge. I'm sure that there will be something useful here. _

_You're going to the burrow next week aren't you? Minerva has to go to Hogwarts for a few days at the same time. I'll owl Mrs Weasley and see if she'll mind another guest._

_Hermione_

The young woman sealed the envelope, tossed it on the table and started on her Charms essay.

* * *

Minerva left the Minister's financial advisor in no doubt as to how wrong his new proposals were, he stammered an apology before retreating. Shaking her head she turned back to her desk, a sudden smile crossed her face when she realised that she had answered all of her correspondence. She had the rest of the day free, relief coursed through her body – rapidly followed by another sensation.

She stood up and went in search of her young wife. Glancing down into the library as she passed she noticed that her collection was on the shelves, as well as other books that must have belonged to Hermione – that prompted another, more tender smile. The door to Hermione's study was wide open but for a moment Minerva wondered if she should enter, was the open door an invitation or just a coincidence?

Shaking her head she rounded the door frame, spotting Hermione working on something, a cute little frown of concentration on her face. "Hi, you busy?"

Hermione looked up with a grin, "Not really, what do you have in mind?" She put her quill on the blotter and gave Minerva her full attention.

"It'll be sunset soon."

Hermione's lip twitched as she repressed a smile, she recognised that tone in Minerva's voice. "Oh really?"

Minerva walked a few steps closer, watching as Hermione's eyes followed the movement of her hips. "There's a balcony in our bedroom..."

Hermione stood, rounding the desk she tried to keep the humour out of her voice, "So I recall from our tour."

"...With the most wonderful view in Scotland."

"Hmmm yes." Her voice was outwardly calm, non-committal but inwardly she was shaking with anticipation. They were both walking through the corridor now; a part of Hermione's mind revelling in the joy that she now felt as she noticed that Minerva's step was as light as her own now, until that moment she hadn't known how often she had slowed her pace to match Minerva's prior to the ritual.

"Perhaps I could show it to you...?" Still teasing Minerva shot a quick grin in Hermione's direction.

Hermione's hormone befuddled brain was screaming at her to demand that Minerva do more than show it to her. Resisting her own base urges, she took a shaky breath before continuing the banter that they were engaging in. "Perhaps..."

Their pace had increased as they approached the stairs; Minerva beyond frustration now let Hermione win the game they were engaged in, "Mione..."

As always the passionate abbreviation of her name made Hermione shiver, when she spoke it was in a voice roughened by need, "Bed... now!"

Unable to resist one last tease as they walked into the room, in a mock-hurt voice Minerva said, "But what about the sunset?"

Hermione shoved her down onto the bed, straddling her wife's hips. Just before she pulled Minerva into a passionate kiss, she rasped, "Oh just sod the bloody sunset."

Laughter filled the sunlit room as the two women re-affirmed both their bond and their love for each other.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I wrote 90% of this at work today, came home with a ripped open brown paper bag covered in writing - so that's where this came from.**

Four days of meetings were behind them when Minerva's staff finally brought up the subject of Hermione. There was some discussion, a little arguing - Minerva was not able to intervene and had to bite her tongue several times, her eyes met her deputies from across the table. Filius took the hint and spoke up, "Why not give Hermione the choice? Let her decide?"

Pomona nodded, "She's worked bloody hard for this over the years and she's entitled to it. We don't have the right to deny her the reward, if that's what she chooses."

A flurry of nods went around the table, Minerva's among them. "I believe that's the right decision and as always I greatly value your support." She paused, "Now about our plan to bolster the wards around the forest..."

* * *

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I miss you so much, I know it's only been a few days but it feels like forever._

_Would you be able to get away this evening? There's something Professor Flitwick and I need to speak to you about. Maybe you could stay here tonight? _

_All my love_

_Minerva_

* * *

It was a very odd feeling to apparate outside the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione had only taken her test a few days before but that wasn't why it felt strange. She had never before been alone at the gates, there had always been a member of staff there holding them open. They were tall and imposing, as Hermione knew from 'Hogwarts – a history' they were powerfully enchanted to resist both magical and physical attack.

She raised a hand, brushing her fingers over the Hogwarts crest. As she did so she felt a strange tingling in her fingertips and in the scar on her palm. She didn't have time to dwell on it because at that moment the gates swung open soundlessly at her touch. Slipping quickly inside, Hermione made her way towards the castle and Minerva's office.

The gargoyle let her pass as she gave it the password but even as she stepped onto the staircase she knew that Minerva was not in her rooms. With a mental shrug she opened the door and went into the office. How she had known that, she didn't know – maybe it was a good guess. Her gaze flickered around the room, slightly surprised to see Professor Flitwick sitting at her desk.

"Professor?"

"Hello Hermione. Minerva had to step out for a few minutes, something to do with the kitchens, she won't be long. Anyway, how's married life?"

"Wonderful, thank you Professor." Filius looked at the tanned, glowing young woman and blinked, realising that she had never looked so beautiful, nor had he ever envied Minerva before this moment.

Hermione was happy to see her professor again, she chatted to him for a few moments about the honeymoon, before moving onto the subject of his research, something he had alluded to a few times. That was how Minerva found them several minutes later; they were talking animatedly about his work and the experiments he had been conducting.

Even after six years there were still times that Hermione startled Minerva with her sheer brilliance. She was intelligently conversing and offering opinions on a subject so complex that most Charms experts would have been stymied. Her insight was truly breathtaking.

"Hi." The young woman greeted her wife once she was aware of her presence, Minerva returned the greeting squeezing Hermione's shoulder gently. It was a greeting more circumspect than either of them might have preferred but Minerva was still not accustomed to public displays of affection. Hermione's sparkling eyes let her know that she understood and felt the same way. The older woman realised that the situation must have been uncomfortable for Hermione too.

"Don't let me interrupt."

Filius laughed, "I doubt that Hermione even remembers what we were talking about, not now you looked at her like that." Two almost identical glares pinned him to his seat, just to prove him wrong Hermione made a very succinct point before glancing back at her wife with raised eyebrows – the question she was asking was obvious, 'Why am I here?'

Filius saw the look and decided to answer her; "We were discussing your accommodations and your role for next year. I should point out that Minerva did take any part in these discussions, she refused to do so."

"For obvious reasons." Minerva interjected dryly.

"Indeed. Now Hermione, you are the obvious choice to become Head Girl, something which you have more than earned during your schooling." He paused and seemed to pick his words carefully, "Obviously if you were awarded this position so soon after marrying the Headmistress, there would be comments and questions. Every member of staff has agreed that you deserve it and as such your appointment would be above any kind of official reproach – as you know that wouldn't stop gossip though."

"And so..." Minerva cut in, "We decided to leave the choice to you. Only you can decide if you want the role and if you are prepared to deal with your peers..."

"Before you answer, our second choice for Head Girl is a Ravenclaw. Obviously that would leave the Head Pupil quarters in Gryffindor tower vacant, so whatever your decision those are available to you – if you want them. There is also the possibility that you can move in with Minerva, you'll have to discuss that with her."

Minerva glared at him again. "Whatever you decide to do Hermione, you have the support of every staff member."

Slightly choked up Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. For most of her school life she had been dreaming of this moment, being chosen as a prefect all of those years ago was nothing in comparison to this feeling. Even then her hopes and dreams had been based on her inexplicable need to have **this** woman be proud of her.

Unfortunately she did also recall the whispers, jibes and comments that had been thrown at her a few weeks earlier, they were all fresh in her memory. In any case there was going to be more of them this year – why give the gossip-mongers more fuel for their fire? And as a stalwart Gryffindor she had to admit that this year she had far more important things to do. Her loyalties, beliefs and convictions were going to be tested enough without complicating matters any further.

"Firstly I'm honoured by the trust and faith you've just shown me, not only that you considered me for this role but also by allowing me to make the choice for myself. Despite my feelings I have known for sometime that there are things that must take precedence over any achievement. I regret that I cannot take on the position of Head Girl." With this strangely formal speech Hermione declined one of her dearest, longest held dreams. Minerva took her hand, understanding the words she did not speak.

Filius stood up, "Ok, now a little housekeeping – where are you planning to sleep?" He was about to list the options but Hermione cut him off.

"With Minerva." The woman in question grinned at Hermione's quick answer.

"Ok. The paperwork we received from the Ministry states that you have taken Minerva's last name. Are you planning to be known by Mrs McGonagall or Miss Granger during your final year?"

Hermione blinked, she wasn't expecting that. "What normally happens when students marry?"

"It's not common."

She thought for a moment, "Do you have a preference?" The question was intended for Minerva.

The older woman smiled at her, "I can see positives and negatives to both. Ultimately it's your decision."

"That's not something you have to decide now, all the official paperwork will be in your legal name anyway. Just let me know before the start of term."

Hermione nodded, unable to say something because she was distracted by emerald green eyes looking at her, watching her. Filius looked from one to the other, with a grin on his face, "I had better be going." Hermione bid him goodbye, watching for a moment as Minerva walked him towards the door, before she went through the door into the sitting room.

"Minerva?"

She turned to her deputy, "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea how lucky you really are?"

Minerva's eyes crossed the room, glancing at the door Hermione had gone through. She smiled at her friend, "Yes I do."

He grinned at her before toddling off down the hall to his own rooms.

* * *

"Does this mean I may have to call you 'Miss Granger' again?" There was a very sexy, seductive note in Minerva's voice.

Hermione moved to sit on her lap, straddling her wife's thighs, arms wrapped tightly around her neck, lips welded to the older woman's. She suddenly remembered all those moments at the end of last term spent on this sofa, the passionate kisses, the fiery caresses under her uniform. She moaned, as Minerva's hands caressed her eager nipples.

She pulled back at a sudden thought, as she remembered pieces of Hogwarts uniform scattered on the floor, Minerva's hands unknotting her tie. "Minerva?"

The older woman's hands stopped and moved to safer parts of Hermione's body, "What?" The tone of Hermione's voice was enough to stop Minerva in her tracks.

"Do you... think my school uniform is sexy?"

Minerva blinked, more than a little taken aback by the question. When she spoke it was soft, quiet and cautious, "No! I think **you** look sexy wearing your school uniform – the uniform itself – No." She looked at Hermione's face, watching as the strange uncertain look faded back into her normal loving, playful gaze. "Now that we've resolved that..."

"Yes?"

"How 'bout a kiss?"

Uncertainty forgotten Hermione leaned in for another kiss. Keeping it teasing and tender she soon had Minerva moaning in frustration, her fingers caressing Minerva's breasts, sliding underneath robes to toy with hardened nipples. The older womans hands clung to the back of her neck, nails digging in and releasing in the strange cat-like way she often did when aroused. "Mione..."

Hands found the clasps of her robes, pulling them apart as Hermione slid off of the sofa and onto her knees. Eager hands slid round to cup her buttocks, pulling Minerva towards her waiting mouth. The older witch cried out as Hermione's tongue began to caress her heated centre, lapping at her wet wanton flesh...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked out of the bookshop and looked around for Minerva. Her wife had finalised her own purchases a few minutes before and popped outside to have a chat with someone she had bumped into in the shop. After a few moments she spotted her across the street, even at that distance Minerva looked at her and smiled.

Hermione pulled out her wand and shrank her new books, stuffing them into her shoulder bag as she did so, wanting to get them out of Minerva's sight before she asked questions that Hermione couldn't answer. She noticed a familiar young man walking towards her; she had seen his photograph in the newspaper when Harry had been making a fuss about his wrongful address. She frowned, when had Stan Shunpike been released from Azkaban?

He got closer and she caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were wide and blank – her fingers tightened on her wand as she recognised that he was acting under the Imperious Curse. He raised his own wand in her direction, it was at that moment that Minerva also recognised the threat and went for her wand. Within that split second Hermione's mind processed a lot of information.

Obviously the death eaters were expecting her presence in Diagon Alley, probably not seriously or they would have sent someone other than Stan Shunpike. Her brain whispered a single words at her, 'Snape,' her former potions teacher would have told Voldemort about her obsession with learning everything possible about a subject, how she led Harry though many of his escapades and how she would have been his best chance of locating or destroying a horcrux.

All of this went through her head, even as she raised her own wand. Stan got as far as "Ava..."

"Petrificus Totalus." Body rigid Stan fell back onto the pavement as her wand moved with a speed that she didn't know she possessed. Already she was alert and scanning for the next threat, surely Stan wasn't the only person they would have sent after her, he was more lookout material than anything else. By that point Minerva had reached her side, taking a split-second to assure herself that Hermione was unhurt before scanning the crowd, not seeing a threat.

She sent a patronus to the Auror office and the Order, summoning help. Moments later the street was filled with witches and wizards rushing around securing Stan and making sure that there wasn't anyone else around that shouldn't be there. "When did he get out of Azkaban?"

"He shouldn't be." Kingsley's deep voice interjected, "Minerva, Hermione I'm leaving you a few aurors at your disposal for the duration of your stay in London but I need to get to Azkaban." He nodded at the two women before disapperating.

Minerva turned to her wife; she had been desperately clinging to Hermione's hand since she had reached her side. "Let's go home."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"You said you needed a number of things."

"I am **not **risking your life for shopping!"

"We have two aurors following us around and we'll only be a few minutes. I'm also not prepared to let them win." Curtly inclining her head at their bodyguards Minerva led her towards the next shop that she wanted to go in. She totally ignored the curious glances that were sent their way, as people registered the fact that she was holding her students hand.

Minerva gently led her into the pet shop where she had bought Crookshanks. The same shop assistant pounced on Hermione wanting to know how the cat was, that made both women smile, the half-kneazle was in his element at the new house.

"So what can I do for you today?"

"We need an owl."

"You don't have one?" The woman was shocked that a witch of Minerva McGonagall's standing didn't have an owl of her own.

"I've always just used the Hogwarts owls." Hermione grinned, knowing that this was another change that Minerva was making for her, that she wanted them to keep in touch easier whenever they were apart. Her eyes chanced on something that made her squeak, walking over towards it.

Minerva watched as she gently picked up a little ginger kitten, "Look, a baby Crookshanks." She petted the little kitten for a few minutes before placing her down again and going to look at owls with her wife. After a while they decided on a large eagle owl, big enough to carry packages and fairly friendly, when they greeted him.

As Minerva paid for the owl and cage she kept noticing glances her wife directed at the kitten. With the new owl in its cage they went and grabbed some supplies for Hermione's new school year, it was fairly obvious to them both that Hermione would not be able to wander around in Diagon Alley at any point in the near future.

* * *

Minerva rolled Hermione over onto her back, thigh slipping between the girls – feeling her wetness redouble under the pressure. "Oh Minerva." Her hands reached up to pull the older woman closer, running her fingers along her back, alternating between soft caresses and gently running her fingernails up and down the smooth skin. Sliding around to the front Hermione cupped Minerva's full breasts in her hands.

"God 'Mione."

Hermione cried out as she felt the familiar sensation of Minerva's fingers sliding between her moist folds, teasing her little nub as they did so, just toying with her for a moment, feeling how wet she was, just how aroused the younger woman was. Minerva smirked as she felt Hermione's thighs trembling under her body, the quick jerks of her hips.

She moved her fingers a little lower, teasing Hermione's willing entrance. Moving her fingers in small circles, she was trying to provoke a reaction from the young woman. She heard small whimpers, as the frustrated young woman called out her name.

"What do you want 'Mione?..." She pushed a fraction of an inch inside her, "...this?"

An incoherent cry was her only answer. Minerva pulled her fingers away and rested them on the smooth skin of Hermione's thigh, "What do you want?"

Panting and trembling Hermione could do little but comply, "I... want you...inside me."

Minerva's fingers found their way back to the young womans wanting, eager flesh. For the first time sliding three fingers into her. Hermione moaned at the sensation, as Minerva waited for a moment for her to adjust before starting to move.

* * *

The next morning

For the first time Hermione woke up alone in their marital bed. Even as she stirred she knew that Minerva was not in the room or even the house. She opened her eyes to confirm what her heart already told her. As she did she noticed a note on Minerva's pillow.

_Sweetheart_

_Just popped out for a little while, I'll be back soon. You looked tired and I didn't want to wake you._

_All my love_

_M_

Suddenly tired Hermione went back to sleep.

* * *

It was sometime later that she awoke to find Minerva sat next to her. "Hey." She whispered sleepily, snuggling up to her fully clothed wife.

"Tired?"

"Mmmm.. someone wore me out last night."

"You weren't complaining then."

"Not complaining now. Merely stating a fact." The last part of her statement was uttered in her best Professor McGonagall impersonation. They both laughed, mainly at her atrocious attempt at a Scottish accent.

"Hermione."

"Mmmm?"

"Close your eyes." Hermione raised an eyebrow before complying with the request, with any other person she would have probably hesitated but implicitly trusting the older woman she merely did as she was asked. She felt Minerva's weight shift on the mattress as she picked something off of the floor, and then lean back towards her – Hermione shivered slightly feeling a chill run through her body, not of apprehension but anticipation.

A small, solid weight was deposited on her stomach, "You can open them now."

Hermione looked down, sitting on her tummy cleaning it's squashed in face, was a small ginger kitten. Imperiously it gave a small mewl, obediently Hermione stroked it before looking back at her wife. "Oh, thank you. She's so cute!"

"So are you." Careful not to disturb their new addition Minerva hugged her wife. "I saw you looking at her yesterday and I couldn't resist."

"What's the occasion?"

"You."

"I love you Minerva McGonagall."

"And I love you Hermione McGonagall."

They both stroked the kitten for a few minutes, after which Crookshanks deigned to come in from the balcony where he loved to sit watching the birds. He'd been too busy to pay much attention to what his humans were doing but the movement of the bed had finally attracted his attention. Sauntering over the half-kneazle jumped onto the bed, butting Hermione's hand with his head – she immediately provided him with the affection that he wanted.

Stretching out his neck he leaned out and sniffed the kitten, curling up beside her obviously fairly content. "That went better than I expected."

Minerva smiled, "She's half-kneazle too, although not related to him – he can probably smell that."

"Hmmm, I think he may need to take a little trip to the vet."

"Aw Hermione." The older woman winced.

Hermione giggled, "Do you want a sex-crazed half cat running around, when that just happens to be your animagus form?"

"Good point."

"Thought so. Now kiss me you sweet thing."

"With pleasure."

A few minutes later Crookshanks and the yet unnamed kitten found themselves gently but unceremoniously placed on the floor, as their owners found themselves doing more than kissing.

* * *

Minerva finished her conversation with Kingsley and sat at her desk for several minutes. She was deeply troubled. It was one thing for her to stay out of whatever Harry and Hermione were planning, while the risk to their lives was still hypothetical or when the risk had been to Harry and Ron. It was quite another to ignore a threat to her wife like the one they had faced yesterday.

There was only one thing to do, she would have to talk to Hermione about it – how well the young witch would take that conversation was another matter. Even as she thought about what she was going to say her feet were leading her along the second floor of their library to Hermione's study. The door was closed, taking a deep breath Minerva knocked on the door.

"Come in love."

"Hi." Minerva walked in and sat on the desk.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got off the floo with Kingsley."

"Oh?" Hermione could tell that there was something going on with her wife, could tell she was upset by the tone of her voice – she doubted this would be a good conversation.

Minerva glanced at the open book on the desk, she could have read the title upside down but she didn't try – much preferring to get her information from Hermione. "Stan Shunpike was interrogated."

"Did they find out how he escaped?" Hermione knew that wasn't what Minerva was getting at but she really didn't want to get into a confrontation with her.

Minerva's answering sigh was exasperated, "Kingsley couldn't tell me information about the escape. He did tell me that you were his target, not one of you three but you specifically."

Hermione said nothing.

Green eyes narrowed, "But you already knew that."

"Yes."

"Hermione." There was a warning note in Minerva's voice but it was the panic in her eyes that made Hermione answer.

"I think that Snape had something to do with that. You know who probably suspects what Harry will try but Snape probably told him that Harry doesn't have a chance of succeeding without my research skills."

"What is Harry going to try and do?"

Hermione broke her eye contact, looking at her desk. "Please don't ask me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to have to lie to you."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because if I do Harry won't come back to Hogwarts and he and Ron will get themselves killed without my help – probably for nothing because let's face it, neither of them does their homework."

"He doesn't have to know."

"He will though. Minerva please don't ask me to do this." Hermione's brown eyes pleaded with her and despite herself Minerva couldn't resist her.

"Alright."

Hermione sighed in relief.

"...On one condition."

Chocolate eyes filled with trepidation.

"I want you to tell me where you are going if you go out and take either me or an order member with you at all times."

Hermione pulled a face, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Bit of a strange chapter for you, the next one should be better.**

"This house is really cool."

"Yeah we like it." Hermione grinned at Harry, idly she wondered when 'I' had became 'we' but knew that it didn't matter.

They were in the library having spent the morning practicing some spells, mainly duelling and now they were talking about what they would need to do in order to find the Horcruxes.

"Where is McGonagall?"

Hermione's eyes flicked up towards the window into Minerva's office, there was a light on inside it. "She's in her study, probably still talking to The Minister."

"Aren't you worried she's going to try and find out what we're up to?" Ron shot a startled glance in that direction.

"No."

"No?"

Hermione sank back into the cushions on the comfy sofa, "No, I'm not worried. Minerva respects my privacy despite the fact that she's desperate to know, she'll wait for me to tell her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

Hermione grabbed her notes on the possible identities and locations of the remaining horcruxes, trying to figure out what they were hidden in and where Voldemort might have hidden them, was going to be very hard. Possibly more important was teaching the boys the spells that they would need to survive.

It was going to be a busy afternoon.

* * *

Minerva was in her study, listening to Scrimgeour rattle on about Harry's refusal to side with him, imploring her to get Harry to help him. The man went as far as to call upon their formerly civil relationship, their shared nationality – all to no avail.

"Rufus, If Harry doesn't want to help you, that's entirely his decision and if I dare say so a very sensible one. He's been used and abused, deified and vilified quite enough by the Ministry!"

"What about the items Dumbledore left him and the others in his will?"

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing."

"Oh, I agree. I think those items were left by him knowing that they would know how to use them."

"Use them? What in Merlin's name are you banging on about?"

"I believe that Dumbledore has left them some kind of mission."

"Oh?"

"I want to know what it is and how these items are supposed to help them."

"I can't help you Rufus, remember I don't agree with your policies either."

"Morals and principals, how could I expect anything less from Minerva McGonagall? Need I remind you that we're at war?"

Minerva resisted the urge to pull her wand and got up from her desk, her intention was to show him out but her eyes glanced out of the window catching a glimpse of Hermione drilling the boys in a spell of some kind. The young woman swept her unruly curls out of her face, before placing her hands on her hips, obviously a little irritated with them. God she was beautiful.

"Albus was well-known for putting people in risky situations, usually when they didn't have enough information. If I know what they are doing I can help them, protect them..."

Minerva frowned, he had picked up on her greatest weakness, the concerns that she was struggling with. It was with real anger that she turned back towards him, green eyes flashing with fury. He took a step backwards nervously.

"Minerva, if something happens to them, to her........ It will be your fault."

With that he left the room, going to try for better luck with Harry and his friends.

Minerva looked at the door he had slammed shut for a long moment, her fists were clenched so hard that her fingernails were digging into her palm. The Minister was known for his ability to get under people's skin, to exploit their weaknesses. He had certainly achieved that with her. Her inability to protect the woman she loved because she didn't have all the facts, her worry that Hermione would do something stupid to protect those two boys.

She clenched her jaw, not wanting to release the angry tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

A few hours later Minerva walked into the kitchen, wanting a cup of tea but not wanting to disturb her elf. She was surprised to find Ron and Harry stuffing their faces at the kitchen table, it was only a few hours until dinner. Harry practically jumped to attention as she entered the room, "Professor, thank you for inviting us."

Minerva smirked at him, "I didn't but you're welcome anyway."

She grabbed a mug and set about making the drink. Harry nudged Ron and got him to wait outside. "Professor?"

"What is it Harry?"

"Hermione said that she trusts you not to invade her privacy and try to figure out what we're doing."

Minerva glared at him, "And I'm still pretty angry at you for putting me and Hermione in a position where that is an issue."

"I know."

"Seriously Harry, I might be able to help you because I don't want anything to happen to any of you and I suspect it's in my best interests that you succeed."

"I don't doubt your intentions Professor but I think secrecy is paramount. I just wanted to thank you for not pushing her."

The glare increased in severity, "Not that it's any of your business Mr Potter but I have no intention in pushing Hermione. Neither am I eager to see her risk herself on a fools errand."

"I didn't ask Ron or Hermione to get involved in this."

"And yet you must have known that they would get involved."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't want to get into an argument with you Professor."

"Then there is one thing I need you to promise."

"What is it?"

"When you need help or get stuck – get in touch with me and I will do what I can."

"Ok, seems fair. Not what I expected though."

"Oh?"

"I thought you'd want me to keep Hermione out of this."

"That's not something you can promise, is it?"

"I suppose not."

Minerva picked up her mug, warming suddenly cold hands, sipping the hot liquid. "Where is Hermione?"

"She went to have a nap, she looked a little tired." Minerva nodded at him and left the room, passing a nervous Ron out in the hall as she did so.

* * *

It was a few minutes later that Minerva walked into their bedroom; Hermione was curled up on her side, with the sheet tucked up near her chin. Minerva carefully slid onto the bed beside her, not wanting to wake her up and opened her book, getting engrossed in the subject.

A fast asleep Hermione turned over and wrapped her arm around Minerva's waist with a sigh. Minerva grinned at her young wife's instinctive action; it was always lovely to see, knowing that Hermione actually did love her.

Some time later Hermione's arm tightened a little as she woke up, a happy but sleepy smile graced her face as she looked up at her wife. "...Love you."

"Love you too."

Marking her place in the book Minerva slid down the bed and pulled Hermione fully into her arms, gently kissing her forehead. Hermione took another few minutes to wake up fully, burrowing further into Minerva's body as she did. "I hate naps; they leave me more tired than I was to start with."

"Why are you so tired lately?"

"Dunno, maybe it's a long term effect of the cure or maybe I'm just tired."

"Want me to get you some coffee?"

"Don't move, please."

"Sure."

"What did you say to The Minister? He came out of your office with a face like thunder."

"He's lucky I've learnt to control myself, otherwise he wouldn't have walked out." Minerva spoke from between gritted teeth.

Hermione chuckled, "Dare I ask?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"He hit a sore spot."

Hermione raised her hand, using it to turn Minerva's head so that she could make direct eye-contact with those green eyes. "Which was?"

Minerva sighed, "He wanted me to tell him what you were up to."

"And you were annoyed because you don't know?" Hermione was guessing.

"Partly." She watched as Hermione waved her hands in a 'go on' gesture. "He taunted me..."

"Let me guess, 'if you don't let me help them, they will die'?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh Minerva, I want so much to tell you what's going on but I can't."

Minerva leaned down again and kissed her with what was obviously desperation, wanting to be comforted. She was scared for Hermione, that much was obvious from her tone of voice and the look on her face.

* * *


	6. The longest day Part one

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay - I kept getting distracted! Next chapter either today or tomorrow.**

* * *

The next morning

Hermione awoke with Minerva's arms wrapped around her from behind, the older womans naked body pressed against her back. She yawned, still really tired despite her nap the previous afternoon – yes teaching the boys was tiring and a little frustrating but not enough to knock her out like this surely?

Last night had been one of the few occasions since before their marriage that they hadn't made love long into the night.

They both had to get up early, there were a number of Order members due for a meeting this morning and the boys were still here, they had a lot to do before the start of term. One of the most important things to do was figure out who RAB was, they needed to find out if he had indeed destroyed the real locket. They also had to do a lot more duelling practice, all of them were a long way from being able to defeat a Death Eater in combat – most of their victories in the past had been decided as much by luck as by skill. Luck wouldn't solve their problems this time.

Minerva picked that moment to stir, nuzzling the back of Hermione's neck in a manner that was as arousing as it was distracting. Hermione loved the sleepy caresses, the 'just because' touching. She moaned her appreciation softly, as the nuzzling changed to gentle kisses. "Good morning." Minerva's husky whisper came from behind, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Morning." Hermione turned to face her, a hand tangling in long dark hair, pulling Minerva into a sweet morning kiss. She was about to move things a little further when she realised that they were not alone in the house and judging by the noise from downstairs the boys were already awake. So she contented herself with holding her wife, snuggling in close, where she belonged.

Giving herself a moment of peace before what she sensed was going to be a long day.

* * *

Harry and Ron were in the kitchen having made friends with Ghillie the house elf were scoffing copious amounts of bacon and eggs.

"I hate to say it but I think marriage is good for Hermione."

Harry grinned, "Yeah mate, they make a good couple."

"Although she's gotten even bossier." Ron's pouting made Harry chuckle, something he stopped abruptly at Ron's next comment. "You realise that if anything happens to Hermione, she'll probably kill you."

"She's not quite as scary as you think, not once you get to know her." Harry hoped that his inner trepidation didn't show on his face, while he didn't think that Minerva would seriously hurt him – the prospect was rather frightening. "Hermione's just upset that she isn't coming with us, she's only being bossy because she wants to keep us alive."

"We can do as without her as we could with her."

"Keep telling yourself that mate, won't make it any more true. We need Hermione's help, at least with the practice and planning."

"And if we're not in the library in five minutes, she'll glare at us again."

With a laugh they got up and went in search of their friend, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"God Minerva, you look great." That wasn't the only compliment Minerva would receive from the gathered Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts staff that morning. Most of her long-term associates complimented the house rather than her, knowing her hatred of personal comments.

Kingsley's deep voice filled the reception room, "Thank you Minerva, for allowing us to use your new home for this meeting."

Other appreciative comments were heard, since they could no longer be sure that Grimmauld Place was safe, this was now the least well-known, well-defended home belonging to any order member. Minerva and Hermione being the joint secret keepers of their own fidelius charm, could invite people in. Minerva was very security-minded now that she had a wife and home to protect, having previously been a little cavalier about her personal safety.

Remus Lupin spoke up at that point, "Now it's fairly obvious that Harry and the others have something planned."

"The idea that Dumbledore had left them a mission is preposterous – they are just children who are going to get themselves killed." Molly practically screamed. "Minerva you need to stop them!"

"None of them will tell me about it." Minerva's irritation was clear, "However they have all agreed to return to Hogwarts, at least for the time being."

"And how long will they remain there?"

"As long as we can keep them there Remus."

"We?"

"I need a DDA professor."

"But Minerva, what about what happened last time?"

"We will take steps to ensure it doesn't happen again, I have spoken to the Minister who fully supports this and who has kindly volunteered Nymph... Tonks to volunteer in our defence, as well as substituting for you when you are unable to teach."

"What are you suggesting, I can't teach? Come on Professor..."

"Tonks you were a talented student, you became an Auror – teaching for a few days a month won't kill you."

Minerva stood, pinning her gaze on the assembled people in turn. "We knew this time would come, Voldemort has started to infiltrate The Ministry, moving slowly but gathering pace. Dumbledore planned for this, you all know what he wanted you to do. So from today with the exception of those affiliated with the Auror office – no longer do we have anything to do with The Ministry of Magic."

A general burst of noise filled the room; Minerva sat down again, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache start to form behind her eyes. "Oh and Arthur? I'm going to need someone to teach Muggle Studies." That made the noise worse. Minerva sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hermione stood with her back to the window, watching Harry and Ron duel.

It was a little odd to be sat on the sidelines like this but it was something she was going to have to get used to. If she died now on the quest for the horcruxes Minerva would die too and Hermione wouldn't be knowingly responsible for that. The longer they were bonded the more chance that Minerva had of survival if anything happened to Hermione but that wouldn't be for years. There was no way she could help the boys the way that they needed.

"Expelliarmus."

"Protego."

"Stupefy."

"Protego."

"Expelliarmus."

"Protego."

"Stop right there!" Hermione was glaring at them again, hands on hips. "It looked like you were reading from a textbook. Be inventive, there are other ways to block without using a shield charm, there are other attacks that those. Try again!"

Ron was about to snap back at her but noticing the McGonagall-esque frown, he meekly raised his wand and faced Harry. Slowly, almost mechanically he sent a jinx at Harry who ducked behind the sofa and responded with a hex; gradually they started duelling properly, something that pleased Hermione greatly.

"Expulso!" Harry deflected Ron's spell, totally caught up now in what he was doing. The spell hit the table in front of Hermione, with a loud crash it exploded throwing the three friends across the room. When the dust settled Harry sat up, glancing over at Ron who was getting to his feet. Putting a hand to his forehead he looked at the blood on his fingertips, before wiping them on his trousers.

Looking for Hermione he noticed the large picture window was shattered.

He ran across the room, rounding the table to find Hermione lying motionless among shattered glass, in a rapidly spreading pool of her own blood.


	7. The longest day Part Two

"Oh God Hermione." Harry vanished the glass with a quick spell, pressing his hand tightly against her shoulder, trying to staunch the bleeding. Vaguely he heard a muffled thud from behind him as Ron fainted at the sight of all that blood. "Minerva!" he screamed his professors' name as loud as he could.

With difficulty Harry cast the healing spell that Hermione had shown him yesterday, knowing it would heal the wounds but wouldn't replenish the blood she had lost, blood that was covering the floor, soaking into his jeans. He felt the spell work but nothing happened, Hermione's blood was still pumping through his fingers. He tried the spell again, to no avail.

Where the hell was McGonagall?

* * *

Minerva and her guests were in the garden now, talking, now that the furore of her declaration had calmed down. The sound of an explosion and shattering glass had brought them all to their feet, it was followed moments later by Harry's voice screaming her name – the panic and desperation in his voice was scary, to say the least.

Knowing that the teenagers were in the library, Minerva took off at a run in that direction. Madam Pomfrey, hot on her heels. It had been many years since Minerva had been that terrified, knowing that something really bad had happened but unable to get there any faster. The distance between her and the woman she loved was short but felt like a hundred miles.

When Minerva entered the library, she froze, unable to move or force a word past her lips. The image of Hermione lying crumpled on the floor was like a scene from one of her worst nightmares. She knew in that moment that if anything happened to Hermione it would destroy her, it would be more than she could bear.

Poppy pushed past her, rapidly assessing the situation she waved her wand over Hermione expecting to see flesh close over. Nothing happened. She tried another spell to no avail. "Minerva... MINERVA get over here."

The second time that Poppy called her name it registered in Minerva's brain and her eyes left Hermione and found the nurse, "Come here now!" In a few quick strides she was next to her. "Cast Vulnera Sannelto."

Minerva obeyed without question, holding her breath until she saw Hermione's begin to skin heal before her eyes. Harry was jabbering about how it had been an accident but she wasn't listening to him, focused instead on what was right in front of her, with an expression of abject shock.

Harry shut up when he noticed the expression on Minerva's face she was completely dumfounded, as were the faces of the adults who had just stormed into the library. Poppy forced a potion down Hermione's throat, "She's going to be fine Minerva. She should wake up in a few hours – give her this when she does." Minerva took the proffered bottle from the nurse numbly stuffing it in a pocket.

She bent down and picked up Hermione, completely forgetting to use magic in her shocked state.

"What about him?" Poppy looked at the unconscious Ron.

"Oh he's fine, he just doesn't like blood. Enervate!" Harry woke up his best friend.

"Hermione... god so much blood." He opened his eyes, "Is she ok? It's all my fault!"

Harry looked at Minerva slowly walking away with her precious burden in her arms, the still silent people watching. "I don't know, I couldn't heal her and then Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal her – Minerva could though. I don't understand what that means and why everyone is staring..." His voice got more hysterical as his sentence continued. No one answered his statement. Ron's head snapped up staring at the married couple wide-eyed before fainting again.

The noise was loud enough to make Minerva pause looking at Ron and then Harry. Poppy cleared her throat, "I'll tell Mr Potter, I'll leave you to explain it to Hermione." Minerva nodded, still strangely silent and left the room.

Walking slowly up the stairs and along the corridor heading for their room, Minerva was very careful not to jostle Hermione but also moving slowly because she couldn't concentrate enough on where she was placing her feet safely. It was several minutes later that she walked through the door of their bedroom.

Utilising magic for the first time she lowered her wife onto the bed, trembling fingers removed her blood soaked clothing and tucked her in. For several long minutes Minerva just sat there beside her wife, stroking her forehead, her hair.

Collapsing back onto the pillows, she rested a hand on Hermione's stomach and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt the emotional exhaustion take its toll on her, she fell into a deep sleep.

It had been a long day

* * *

Meanwhile

The Order now less Minerva but with the addition of Harry and Ron finished their meeting, tidied the library and repaired the damage. Flitwick filled in the new professors about a few details that they would need in the coming days, Arthur looked practically giddy at the prospect of talking about muggles all day.

Arthur and Molly grabbed the two boys and their belongings. They ignored their pleas to stay, they were confident in Minerva's ability to take care of Hermione but not in her ability to resist the urge to hex them. Besides the two women were going to need some space over the next few days.

* * *

In the moment before she woke up Hermione snuggled into Minerva's side. It took her a few seconds for her to get her bearings. The room was dim, the long day drawing to a close, the last of the sunset turning the moor and the hills purple. Minerva was lying in her arms, fully dressed and on the outside of the covers.

The last thing she remembered was watching the boys practice, Ron exploded a desk in front of her...flying backwards...shattering glass...sudden pain and then nothing. Until now.

She moved her head to look a little closer at her wife but stopped as a throbbing pain cascaded through her skull. She felt weak, drained and the headache was sapping what was left of her strength – she groaned.

The small movement and slight noise was enough to wake Minerva up. She took one sleepy look at Hermione's face and snapped into full awareness, fumbling in her pocket for the potion Poppy had given her. Convincing Hermione to drink it, Minerva watched as the pain faded from the young womans face. Hermione didn't complain about the taste, not wanting to make things any harder for her wife. Minerva would have had every right to be upset, only hours ago she'd promised to keep herself safe and here she was having gotten herself hurt already. Feeling the potion do its work she smiled faintly at her wife.

"What happened? I don't remember what happened once I hit the window."

"You were cut fairly badly, nothing too serious if the bleeding could have been stopped straight away but it wasn't. You lost a lot of blood."

"I taught Harry and Ron healing spells yesterday, for the love of god..." Hermione was obviously a little angry, a lot disappointed.

"It wasn't Harry's fault. Don't be too hard on him. Poppy couldn't heal you either."

"What?" Hermione was more than aware of how skilled the school nurse was, having ended up in the hospital wing a number of times in the previous six years.

"Then who did?"

"Me." Minerva intently looked at Hermione for a long moment, obviously wanting a specific reaction but not getting one.

"And what does that mean?"

Minerva sat up running her hands through her hair, she groaned, "Hermione, you have the most frustrating gaps in your knowledge sometimes."

"So Ron told me when I hadn't heard of Beedle the Bard...if it's something really basic known to all wizards – then yes I am completely clueless."

Minerva took a deep breath.

"The only reason for Harry and Poppy being unable to cast a spell on you and my being able to do so...is..."

"Is?"

"Is..."

"Minerva, just spit it out!"

"You're pregnant."

Hermione blinked a few times, "I'm what?"

"Having my baby."

"Um..." Hermione just looked up at her a little blankly.

"That was my reaction too." Minerva gave a nervous laugh.

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yes."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well done those of you who figured it out in advance. Next chapter will probably be towards the end of the week - real life is going to have to intrude for a while. **


	8. Chapter 8

Several minutes passed in silence, not awkward exactly but shocked. Hermione's head was still resting on Minerva's shoulder, her arm still stretched over Minerva's waist but her mind really wasn't on the woman in her arms but on the words still running around in her head. _You're pregnant...Having my baby._ Despite her mental confusion Hermione's stomach made a loud complaint at not having been fed since breakfast.

"I suppose I should feed you."

Hermione laughed at the dry comment, sitting up and running her hands through her messy hair, wincing as her fingers encountered dried blood. "I think I need a shower first."

Minerva nodded, "Meet you downstairs?" Hermione murmured a soft response, leaning over to kiss her cheek before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Sniffing the air Minerva could detect the faint smell of Hermione's blood on her own clothes and decided to change before going to see about dinner.

* * *

Standing under the hot water Hermione raised her head, letting the soothing water cascade over her face. She had been in here for a long time, Minerva's bombshell still resonating in her heart, mind and soul. Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind, _we're having a baby? _shampooing her hair, trying to make sure that she removed every particle of blood – knowing that her wife had the sensitive nose of her animagus form and would be able to smell anything she missed.

Several minutes later she came to the conclusion that standing here would not solve anything, although her mental confusion was prompting her to stay here until she resolved it – her heart cried out for her soulmate. Quickly she rinsed her hair and shut off the shower. Stepping out of the cubicle she grinned as a warm towel flew into the room, she loved the small gestures that Minerva made – the little things that proved how much she cared.

It was at that moment that everything became clear.

* * *

When Hermione quietly entered the kitchen she found Ghillie cooking, her wife was standing at the window staring out at the loch. The darkening sky had turned the water a dark and stormy colour, pretty much the same as Minerva's mood was rapidly becoming. The fact that the sharp-eared older woman didn't hear her approach spoke volumnes about her inner turmoil.

Minerva was startled when familiar arms wrapped around her waist from behind, enfolding her in a loving embrace. She leant back into Hermione's arms, closing her eyes at the gesture.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"It'll work out."

"How?"

Lips brushed the back of her neck tenderly, "I have no idea but I realised something important when I was in the shower."

"Which was?"

"That I love you, it might be a little soon but we're having a baby. We can deal with this – together."

Minerva turned in Hermione's arms, wrapping her own arms around the younger woman's neck. "You're right, of course."

* * *

"So no one can perform magic on me now, except for you?"

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you're invulnerable!" Minerva's voice was a little sharp, a little angry. "You can still be physically hurt and affected by magic cast on things around you."

"I didn't mean it like that..." Hermione's voice and face showed her hurt plainly.

Minerva got up from her chair and hurried round to Hermione's side, dropping to her knees beside her, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. "I'm sorry." She rested her head on Hermione's thigh.

Hermione's hand fell to Minerva's head, stroking the older womans hair for a moment. "I know you're scared Minerva. I'm not about to go and do anything stupid, you have to trust me on that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I understand, I really do but you have to credit me with some common-sense."

"I'll try I promise."

"Good." Hermione continued her caress. "I'm presuming that it is to protect the baby – the fact that only you or I can perform magic on me?"

"Yes, although it can be a nuisance at times. This afternoon being a case in point."

"You were here Minerva, at the end of the day nothing happened. There's no point dwelling on it."

When Minerva looked up it was obvious from the look in her eyes that she disagreed with Hermione's statement but she said nothing. The younger woman decided to let it go for now, it had been a very long day – there was no need to stress her wife any more than she had already. She placed a hand under Minerva's chin pulling her in for a kiss, wanting to convey what she was feeling without words.

Minerva returned the kiss tenderly, lovingly. Feeling a new type of passion spread through her veins, something more, something greater. Reaching for Hermione's hand she led the way back to their bedroom to reaffirm their love, their bonding.

* * *

Two days later – The Burrow

Ron's eyes widened and he sat down heavily behind Harry on the mattress, despite his slightly more courageous bearing Harry's shoulder twitched with apprehension. They had heard Hermione's voice from downstairs a few minutes ago but had elected to stay in the bedroom knowing that she wouldn't be alone. Their plan of avoiding Minerva until she had chance to calm down was obviously not going to work. Both young men could hear the familiar footsteps of the Headmistress as she mounted the stairs and walked along the corridor towards them.

It seemed as though Minerva was not going to be patient but that she was going to force the issue. Really they shouldn't have expected anything less from her, after all these years they knew that she preferred to tackle problems head on. They had faced her wrath before but never concerning a personal matter or in such a personal setting – understandably she was bound to be furious with them.

The brisk knock on the door made Ron utter a muffled squeal, "Come in." Harry rolled his eyes at his friend before turning to face Minerva who had just walked into the room.

Their best friends' wife did look pretty angry when she entered the room but she didn't yell at them or make one of her trademark sarcastic comments, making both of them more nervous. The Headmistress pulled out her wand, making them both flinch. Waving it, she made a straight backed wooden chair appear and sat down elegantly.

"How is Hermione Professor?"

"She's absolutely fine, something you would already know if you had come downstairs when we arrived."

"We were...."

"...um..."

Minerva looked at the two young men for a long moment. Focussing her intense gaze on Harry, she narrowed her eyes. "I..."

"It was my spell that hurt Hermione, not Harry's Professor!" Blushing furiously Ron lowered his head to await whatever she was going to throw at him.

"Well thank you for the altruistic gesture Mr Weasley but it isn't necessary, I am already well aware of what transpired." She opened her mouth to say something more but was stopped by Ron, who had obviously forgotten about self-preservation at this point.

Heatedly he jumped up and exclaimed loudly, "And anyway she'd have been fine if we could have healed her – if you hadn't gotten her pregnant!" Suddenly remembering who he was talking to, he ran out of steam and collapsed back on the bed.

Downstairs Hermione and the Weasley's looked up at the ceiling in trepidation, having heard Ron's words.

It was only with years of practice that Minerva managed to keep herself calm and answer him coldly, "As I recall you fainted and were unable to help anyone – least of all the woman you injured." Minerva's mind flashed back to Hermione's admonishment to be nice to her friends and gritted her teeth. "It was however, a valid point nonetheless Mr Weasley – but the fact remains that if you had taken more care, healing would not have been required."

"Professor..." Green eyes flashed in Harry's direction, "I do appreciate that and I am sorry that this happened."

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to."

"With all due respect I disagree."

"Oh really?" Her voice was dry.

"Yes. I can only imagine how you felt that afternoon, seeing her like that and I can only sympathise, all I can say is that I am truly sorry."

"As am I." Ron chirped.

Another emotion flashed in the depths of Minerva's eyes, something close to respect. "Thank you." She stood up, vanishing the chair as she did so.

"Is that it?" Ron was incredulous.

"And what did you expect? Shouting? Hexing?"

There was a pause while Ron tried to think of something safe to say. Harry again broke in, "She made you promise to be nice to us didn't she?"

Minerva said nothing for a moment, tightening her hand on her wand deliberately, knowing that they would see the motion. She sent a withering glance at the two of them, watching with delight as they shrank back. "I merely agreed not to cause any lasting damage." They gulped as she swept out of the room.

Suddenly she was in a better mood, the more in awe of her they were – the more likely they would be to keep Hermione safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: Well here's the latest chapter - updates will be a little less frequent with this story than the last one but I'm going to try for at least a chapter a week, feel free to poke me if it takes too long.**

**There is now a HG/MM group on facebook, can't post a link but if you can't find it give me a shout and I'll send it to you.**

**Dedicated to MY sexy American, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hermione walked up the library stairs, knowing that Minerva would be in her study. Preparing for the new school year at home did mean that they were in the same building but not that they would actually spend anytime together. There were days when the only times they really spoke was in bed.

Her greatest priority now was to find a way to get the search for the horcruxes over and done with, so that she could get on with her life – with Minerva and the baby. Harry had broken up with Ginny to keep her safe and to stop her from asking questions, that would have worked if they had been going away as planned but not if they were going back to school – if Harry felt for Ginny a fraction of what she felt for Minerva there would be no way he could stay away from her.

All of this was running through her head as she reached the top of the staircase. She had left the boys downstairs in the library, knowing that Minerva would not like what she was about to say.

From behind her Hermione heard a pitiful mewl. She turned round to see Freya the little kitten that Minerva had given her, stuck three quarters of the way up the stairs. She chuckled and went back for the little kitten, "I've told you... go up the other stairs, these are too steep for you." Freya purred and relaxed in Hermione's hands, as the young woman stood at the door of Minerva's study, knocking on the door.

Rather than answer from behind her desk Minerva went to the door and opened it, recognising Hermione's distinctive knock. "Hi." The younger woman didn't reply, lost in those tender green eyes. Minerva leaned in closer, gently caressing the kitten in Hermione's arms before pulling her wife in for a kiss. If either woman had been looking, they would have seen the kitten roll her eyes before jumping to the floor.

When they finally separated for air, Hermione whispered, "Wow." Minerva chuckled dropping a quick kiss on Hermione's still parted lips. "What prompted that?"

"I missed you."

"It's only been a few hours."

"Ah, but a few hours without you can seem like an eternity. Besides you look radiant."

Hermione smiled up at the woman in her embrace, knowing that she was about to upset her for no good reason. She gently traced the side of Minerva's face before she spoke, "Harry wants to go to Grimmauld Place."

Minerva closed her eyes for a long moment, "For what reason?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He said that he wants to go and make peace with Sirius. That he might never get another chance, anything could happen over the next few months and that he needs to move on." She shrugged not fully comprehending Harry's motives but knew the pain that the situation was costing him.

"It isn't safe."

"More so than most places."

"I suppose...all you have to fear is the man who killed Dumbledore...oh and the worst dark wizard in recent history...and all of his followers."

"See, nothing major."

"Mione....."

Hermione tightened her arms around the older woman, pressing her lips against her neck. "I spoke to Professor Moody and he assures me that the spells he cast to prevent Snape from revealing its location will hold."

"Yes but they require that he went there for the spells to actually effect him."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up into Minerva's eyes, "This is probably the only time that I will accompany them Minerva and I truly believe that the risk is minimal."

"Can I come with you?"

A sigh escaped from Hermione's lips before she could contain it, "If you feel that you need to...."

Minerva nodded resisting the urge to hiss or growl, knowing that she had to let her go. "Be careful sweetheart."

"I will, I promise."

"I couldn't bear it if something happened to you...either of you."

Hermione leaned up and into her wife kissing her lovingly, passionately, wanting to erase the look of helplessness she had just seen on Minerva's face. "I love you." She pushed Minerva back into her office, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Ron dropped his book, more than a little exasperated, "She went to talk to Minerva almost an hour ago, how long does it take to convince someone?" Harry ignored the rhetorical question, he wanted to get going but not without Hermione. Ron sighed and picked up the book again.

It was at that moment that Hermione came bouncing down the stairs, grinning madly, slightly flushed. "Right you two, let's go!" They trailed after her to the apparation point in the garden, slightly bemused. Hermione was acting practically giddy, not really like herself at all – it took Harry a few minutes to realise why she was acting that way and he couldn't decide whether to be angry or amused at the reason for her delay. Just shook his head incredulously.

Apparating neatly onto the top step of 13 Grimmauld Place, invisibility cloak draped over the three of them – they made an unnoticed entry to the former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

The rooms had been ransacked, someone had obviously been here searching for something – presumably Snape but just in case he was still there Hermione checked the building for signs of life. Once they were sure that they were safe, Harry wandered off upstairs trying to find a link to his dead godfather.

It was sometime later that they discovered almost by coincidence who R.A.B. was and thanks to Kreacher, knew who had the real horcrux. Hermione hated to see the elf hurting himself and being servile to someone he hated, she had barely repressed offended tears when Harry had been questioning him. After Harry's later actions, giving him the fake locket belonging to Regulus Black and offering him a job at Hogwarts, her respect for her friend grew.

* * *

Kreacher's delay in bringing Mundungas resulted in Hermione being very late for dinner. She walked through the kitchen door, to find Minerva working on some correspondence and looking at the clock. "Hey honey – I'm home."

Minerva threw her quill on top of the parchment, stood up and threw her arms around Hermione, burying her head in the soft skin of the young woman's neck. Hermione could feel her wife trembling in her arms, could sense the relieved tears that she struggled to repress. She returned the hug for a long moment, placing a hand under the older woman's chin. Compassionate, understanding brown eyes met tear-filled green - a soft warm smile crossed Hermione's lips, as her hand caressed her wife's cheek.

"I'm ok, everything's fine."

It was then that Minerva lost her battle against the tears that has been threatening to fall. Hermione pulled her even closer, waving her wand transfiguring a chair into a comfortable sofa and eased their joined bodies onto it. Murmuring comforting words into Minerva's hair, she held her, listening to her wife express her worry, her fear.

* * *

Several hours later Hermione woke up with a very sore back, she moaned in discomfort, inadvertently waking Minerva. One green eye opened lazily, taking in the young womans position with a wry smile, "That can't be comfortable."

"It isn't."

Lithely Minerva rolled off of the sofa and landing on her feet, pulling Hermione into a lying position on the sofa. Nimble fingers found the bunched muscle that was causing her pain, causing her to cry out. Gradually those nimble fingers erased the pain and discomfort, leaving a warm tingling sensation, Hermione's soft cries containing more contentment and pleasure than pain now.

Hermione's eyes were closed, barely noticing when a whispered incantation removed her clothes, allowing Minerva better access to her soft, warm skin. Caressing rather than massaging now, those fingers delivered her into a state of blissful relaxation but even then she was conscious of a slowly building fire deep within her. Feeling Minerva lean in closer, straddling her hips, those fingers softly caressing her sides, slowly, slowly moving downwards.

As Minerva's talented fingers reached her prominent hip bones, Hermione arched her back slightly, lifting her hips, allowing Minerva's hands to slip under her body, willing them to where she needed the older woman's touch most. Long fingers possessively tangled in already damp curls, as a naked Minerva lay along the length of Hermione's body, her full breasts pressing into the young woman's back, her own curls teasing the curve of Hermione's backside.

Lips trailed kisses across the top of her spine, the base of her neck, teeth nipping at her shoulders – gently at first but becoming firmer as passion rose. A devilish tongue flicked over Hermione's earlobe, drawing the tender skin into her mouth. A slightly husky whisper in her ear made Hermione shiver, "Mine...."

Groaning, she ground her hips into Minerva's hands, "Yes, yours." The older woman growled at Hermione's admission, using one knee to open Hermione's thighs. She dragged the fingers of one hand almost roughly over her wife's hip, the back of her thigh, sliding between parted thighs – feeling Hermione's desire.

"So wet." Minerva firmly thrust into her from behind, hearing her wife's strangled cry of pleasure mingling with her own gasp. She watched Hermione's fingers leave dents in the arm of the sofa as she used it to brace herself, thrusting herself back to meet Minerva's fingers – finding a fast, furious, intense rhythm.

* * *

When Hermione awoke for the second time in the kitchen, she was first aware that they were lying on the rug in front of the fire where their passionate lovemaking had led them. Her head was pillowed on Minerva's stomach; she could smell the musky sex smell that filled the room – making her almost light-headed with desire again. She shifted her thighs, feeling new moisture spreading, hearing Minerva's chuckle as she noticed the action.

Pressing her lips against the firm muscles of Minerva's stomach Hermione broke the comfortable silence, "Things are going to change now aren't they? Back at Hogwarts."

"The honeymoon's over 'Mione, things are going to change." She pulled her wife up so she could look into those warm chocolate eyes, "I wish I could promise you that it will all be for the better but with the war and everything...." She let her words trail off, not wanting to mention Harry's quest but it loomed between them.

"I wish I could tell you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Hermione chatted with the boys for a few minutes in their carriage, knowing that she and Ron had prefect duties to fulfil but not really wanting to leave the carriage. She had decided to take the Hogwarts Express back to school, trying to start off the school year as normally as possible. By this point she was regretting that decision; the snickers, whispers, taunts and even the stares were affecting her – almost to the point of tears.

Ron wrapped an arm around his friend, knowing she was being emotional, not quite understanding why but having decided to support her, he would do it whole-heartedly. "Put on your brave face mate, we'll go do the rounds together." She took a deep breath and walked out with her friend.

* * *

Minerva was pacing around her office, she had worked in teaching long enough to understand how nasty children could be and she hated the idea of Hermione being exposed to that. Had even tried to convince Hermione to come straight here without going on the train but as always her wife had a mind of her own, Minerva loved the fact that Hermione followed her convictions but at the same time it caused her a great deal of worry and pain.

"This is going to be a difficult year for you Minerva."

"All the more so, thanks to you!" Minerva snapped at her old friends' portrait.

"I'm sorry Minerva!" Albus fiddled with his glasses, "Harry must be the one to complete this mission."

"And you knew that Hermione would risk her life to help him."

"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley both knew what they are doing. As you pointed out to the board of governors Hermione...is now an adult."

"If anything happens to her because you haven't told me what's going on, I will kill you! I don't care if you are already dead, I will find a way!" Green eyes blazed fire at him, incandescent fury sparking from their depths – despite himself Albus backed away from the frame of his picture.

She continued pacing for a few minutes, before turning back to the portrait, "I'm sorry Albus."

"As am I." He paused, "I'm glad you have found love again Minerva, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"She completes me." Minerva's words were simple but the emotions in her eyes were anything but simple. It was at that moment that an owl tapped on the window, glancing upwards she recognised Hedwig – for a moment her blood ran cold but she quickly realised that nothing would happen on the train. The letter was from Harry.

Dear Professor

_Hermione is rather upset, I think that she will need you when we get to school. She said that you didn't want her to get the train but that she insisted. I guess she's finally realised that you were right. Loads of people are making comments about your relationship. I just wanted to let you know._

Regards

Harry Potter

Despite her concern for her young wife Minerva smiled, Harry was being rather sweet, he always had been but since their 'little chat' the other day – he had been even more supportive. She started to clean up the detritus from her desk knowing that the start of term disarray would alarm her wife. Despite the last six weeks they were still very new to living together; still finding their feet in their relationship and moving back to the place where they had had another type of relationship was more than a little daunting.

Finally she received a message from the train, they were almost here. Taking a deep breath Minerva changed her clothes and wrapped her headmistress persona around herself as she left the room, for a moment missing Albus more than ever.

* * *

When Hermione and her friends walked into the Great Hall, she looked up at the main table, her eyes unerringly meeting those of her wife. Green eyes interrogated hers compassionately, leaving a warm tingling feeling in her stomach. With a grin directed at Minerva, she sat down, knowing that her wife couldn't do her job while she was staring at her. At that moment Hermione needed to feel Minerva's arms around her, needed to be comforted and reassured but she had to put her needs second to her wife's for the time being.

She discretely observed her wife while Professor Flitwick brought in the first years and they were sorted into their houses. Cheered along with her peers to greet new Gryffindors, watching as sons and daughters of known Death Eaters were welcomed into the ranks of Slytherin.

It was a little strange to watch Minerva, the last six weeks had irrevocably changed their relationship and Hermione was watching her with her new knowledge and opinions, reading the emotions and thoughts buried underneath her facade. Watched her hands move as she spoke to one of the other professors, remembering how nimble, how expressive those hands could be. Watched her lithe motion as she stood up.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, this year promises to be difficult for us all in many ways. The war raging outside threatens to consume everything but never in its history has Hogwarts fallen. Precautions have been taken to ensure your safety..."

There was an excited cacophony from the house tables.

"There will be NO Hogsmead trips this year, there will be a curfew – no students will be allowed outside the castle after dusk. The Forbidden Forest is completely out of bounds, without exception."

The noise rose to a roar of dismay at this point.

"Other adjustments to normal procedures may need to be made as time goes on, you will be apprised of these changes as soon as possible." She paused, drawing strength from Hermione's brown gaze, "We have suffered a number of losses in the last several months, we have lost friends, mentors and family." A number of students began to sob at this and Minerva halted her speech for a long moment, allowing her words to sink in.

"As a result of recent events there have been a number of staff changes at Hogwarts. Please welcome the new Professor of Muggle Studies Arthur Weasley." A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table making Mr Weasley smile at his former house. "A familiar face for many of you, our returning Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin." Again he was greeted by a cheer from many of the students who remembered him, almost bringing tears to his eyes.

"Madam Tonks who will be assisting Professor Lupin and myself." She paused again, "For the time being in addition to my role as Headmistress I will still be teaching Transfiguration." She was both surprised and gratified by the cheers that rose from not only her house but from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables too. "However Professor Lupin will be taking over my role as Head of Gryffindor."

With her first address as Headmistress of Hogwarts finished, Minerva started the feast and sat back down in what she still considered Dumbledore's chair, watching the students start to chat amongst themselves. She saw every little gaze that Hermione directed at her, watched as her wife made an effort to make some of the new first years feel at home. Watched as Hermione's peers directed glances at her; some openly hostile or mocking, some curious but the young woman ignored them all with a composure rarely shown by someone her age.

* * *

Hermione was sat on the sofa staring into the fire when Minerva entered their quarters, so lost in thought that she didn't hear the gentle footsteps behind her, it was only when strong tender arms wrapped around her from behind that she realised her wife was in the room. Feeling secure in the loving embrace Hermione finally allowed her tears to fall.

Minerva carried her into their bedroom and placed her young wife on the bed, holding her close. She listened to Hermione cry and give voice to her worries, her fears. Minerva murmured soft words of comfort, placed tender kisses on her forehead, more in love with Hermione than ever.

* * *


	11. September 2nd

**Authors Note: Um I have no idea what prompted this chapter - I started it about 3 am, had 90% finished by the time I had to go to work - that's pretty quick even for me. Guess I was inspired!**

* * *

Hermione took her timetable from Minerva's hand, suddenly glad to be missing the chaos of the common room on the first morning of term. Having gone to sleep so early the night before -they had woken before dawn, spending some time cuddling, caressing, kissing and talking about the events of the previous day and the future. They had then got out of bed, showered and dressed they were both ready to face the day.

Minerva tenderly kissed her young wife goodbye, hating the fact that she had a meeting before breakfast, hating the fact that she couldn't better protect Hermione from a situation that was causing her pain – a situation that was at least in part her fault. She had insisted that Hermione return to Hogwarts and the cure had necessitated that they be close together in any case. Minerva resolved to make it up to Hermione, feeling incredibly guilty for the pain that she had caused.

Their goodbye kiss was sweet, very tender, Hermione knew the words that Minerva didn't say and she loved the older woman even more in that moment.

* * *

First lesson was double potions with the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy might have been absent but his friends were not. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had become even more vindictive in his absence, as though filling in the void that he had left was their priority. Whispers from the rest of the Slytherins combined with their snide comments to make the atmosphere even more hostile than normal.

In true Gryffindor fashion her classmates stood up for her, despite the fact that the obviously didn't know what to think about the situation. Hermione gritted her teeth closing her eyes, that was something she was going to have to rectify this evening, for the sake of the future and her sanity.

"Going somewhere with that Pansy?" Ron's voice was low, almost dangerous. He had noticed what Hermione had not; the sly girl easing her way across the dungeon floor, obviously making her way towards Hermione with a bottle of the still very volatile potion that they were brewing, in hand. Surmising that she was about to have an 'accident' that would leave Hermione in the hospital wing, he had intervened.

Pansy simpered for a moment, trying to feign girlish ignorance before returning to her cauldron. Hermione shot Ron a grateful glance, she had been too lost in her own thoughts and concerns to pay much heed to what others around her had been doing. She glanced around noting that instead of working side by side as was their norm, her two friends were working one on either side of her. Their protective side making her smile, quite soon she thought it might begin to irritate her but for the moment their support was very welcome and judging from recent events – needed.

"Miss Granger." Hermione glanced up with a smile at Professor Slughorn, ignoring the questioning looks shot at her from every direction. This was the first time that any of the other students had heard a professor address her since she had been married, many of them were surprised to hear her being referred to by her maiden name, expecting McGonagall perhaps.

"That looks wonderful, may I sample some?"

"By all means Professor." He dipped a small spoon into the potion, beaming as the 'invigoration potion' buoyed up his spirits – the first early morning of term took its toll on some students and professors alike.

"Fabulous Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." This of course made her housemates smile, their sudden tension forgotten as they remembered just why they liked Hermione. Harry made sure that they were first to leave the lesson, not wanting to be waylaid in the corridor between lessons. Hermione was quite happy with that, glad that this first lesson had ended on a positive note.

* * *

After lunch Minerva had a free period, she decided to spend it in her office. Until Minerva had started spending time with Hermione she hadn't realised quite how much work she did, that could have been given to someone else. Unfortunately this year not only was she involved with The Order; she was trying to adapt to being married, running the school, bringing Fillius up to speed with his new duties all while still maintaining a full teaching schedule.

She rounded her desk, looking at the huge pile of papers that had accumulated during the morning. Topmost was a sheet of paper, whiter than anything normally produced in the wizarding world, it was obviously muggle. Minerva's suspicion was proven correct when she recognised Hermione's handwriting.

_Minerva darling_

_This morning has been trying but not as bad as I thought it would be. The boys have been great, the Slytherins are another story as always. _

_That brings up another issue, my fellow Gryffindors are defending me but they have no idea why. After dinner I plan to go up to the Common Room and explain to them – obviously not the whole truth but as much as I can. I don't know how long I will be but I just wanted to let you know that I will be late._

_I wanted to apologise for breaking down on you last night, I think I'm starting to get overly emotional already. I love you so much._

That managed to put a smile on Minerva's face, a smile that continued long after she began the mammoth task of her paperwork.

* * *

An hour later she wasn't smiling. She had barely made a dent in the pile and she was due back in lessons shortly, how she was going to last the week was a mystery and the prospect of the term stretching out in front of her made her groan. Minerva sat back rubbing her eyes, trying to think of a solution when one presented itself.

**knock ... knock**

"Come in."

"Wotcher Professor." Bright orange hair peeped round the door, Minerva raised her hand to shield her eyes from the glare, only half-joking. Tonks grinned and her hair changed to a more restful blue.

"Tonks... what brings you here?"

"I am soooooooo bored, this blows."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly would not... 'blow'?"

"At this point anything, you brought me here to help Remus and watch out for the kids. He doesn't need my help today. I've walked the perimeter twice already, checked the wards and I am bored."

"Well I am currently in a somewhat of a predicament myself, perhaps we can solve each others problem."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Actually taking on too much is exactly like me." Tonks laughed at Minerva's wry comment, seeing the truth in the older womans eyes. "How would you feel about helping me with some paperwork? I've already told the students that you are helping me..."

"Paperwork." Tonks moaned but she didn't actually look that disappointed, she was extremely bored.

"Yes, paperwork. You can pick your own working hours and do as much or little as you want."

Mock pouting Tonks agreed, so Minerva explained to her exactly what she required. Mentally she was congratulating herself on her foresight in bringing Tonks to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Before you go upstairs Jack..." Hermione let her voice trail off as the third year turned to face her. Practically every Gryffindor student was present in the Common Room, many sitting on the floor or in the case of the older students, hastily conjured chairs.

"Ok..." Hermione exhaled deeply, "First I want to thank you all for your support at the end of last term and today. I know you must all have some questions about..." She paused savouring the words, "Professor McGonagall and I."

There was silence from the assembled witches and wizards, they were a little shocked, never expecting Hermione to actually come right out and mention what they were all thinking about. "Again thank you for not making a scene and asking in front of the other houses. Over the coming year I am going to continue to need your support. As such I think that it's only fair you should know why you are doing that."

Expectant faces looked up at her but no one asked questions, Hermione fidgeted a little not knowing where to start. "Last term Professor McGonagall asked me to marry her, I agreed and with permission of both the Ministry and my parents we got married shortly after the start of the holidays, some of you were there of course... erm any questions?"

"Why did you marry a professor?"

"Why now?"

Hermione recognised the voices but didn't look directly at the people that had asked them, not wanting to embarrass them (or herself for that matter). "Why? Because I love her and I wanted to marry her. Why now? We're in the middle of a war, none of us may be alive this time next year – it made sense." A few of the smarter members of her audience raised an eyebrow, knowing that she wasn't telling the complete truth but they said nothing.

A small first year piped up, "A Slytherin told me that you wanted her name because she's a pure-blood and you're..." The small boy trailed off as a number of hostile glances were sent his way.

"...a Muggle-born? Contrary to what they believe I am PROUD of my heritage, I may not have a proven 'stellar' bloodline but my exam results speak for themselves. I am just as good a witch as any of them and better than them if that's the way they feel about blood-status."

She raised herself up to her full height, brown eyes flashing with anger, "Shall I clarify? I did not marry Professor McGonagall for her name, blood-status, money, mansion, for better grades - nor am I now or have ever been under a love spell, charm, potion, curse or bewitchment."

When her housemates began to drift away bored with the topic a few minutes later, she grinned at her friends and left the tower.

* * *

Hermione got off of the Gargoyle staircase and walked into Minerva's office. Papers were strewn everywhere, stacked on every conceivable surface, dumped on the floor. She felt her jaw drop as she stepped further into the room, "Minerva?"

"This is not what it looks like." Minerva spoke from the other side of the room where she was picking up piles of parchment.

"I'm not entirely sure what it looks like, perhaps as though a hurricane hit.....?"

"Nymphadora."

"Oh... well she is a little clumsy."

Minerva stood up, walking across the room towards Hermione, "I asked her to help with some...paperwork." Both women looked around the room, taking in the enormity of the chaos.

Hermione grinned a little, took the papers from Minerva's hands and placed them on a shelf behind her. "Leave them."

Minerva looked into suddenly darkened brown eyes, "Mione? I can't, I need to..."

Hermione placed a finger across Minerva's lips, cutting her off mid-sentence, "Later... Right now I'm taking you to bed!"


	12. Chapter 12

Minerva awoke early the next morning with a moan, feeling as though her body was on fire. Her back arched as she thrust her hips into Hermione's mouth, crying out as a tongue skilfully slid through her folds. The vibration of an answering chuckle against Minerva's most sensitive area made the older woman gasp, a gasp that turned into a high-pitched whimper as teeth grazed her erect nub.

* * *

Practically skipping down the hallway towards breakfast Minerva noticed a few incredulous glances thrown her way by students. She forced herself to walk in a slightly more dignified way, struggling to repress her wide grin. What an incredible way to wake up. By the time she slid into her seat she was fully under control again, although some of her long term friends did give her slightly odd looks.

From where Hermione sat she witnessed all of this, she smirked down at her bowl of porridge listening with half an ear to the gossip around her. There was no way that Minerva could have known that her face was still flushed from their early morning activities; that her lip was twitching as she tried to repress a smile, that there was a lightness in her eyes and in her step that made her look incredibly appealing.

Poppy leaned towards Minerva whispering in her ear, "You may want to start wearing robes with a higher neck... either that or ask Hermione to put lovebites where no one can see them." The headmistress groaned, subtly waving her wand and placing a glamour on her neck. She sent a mock glare in Hermione's direction but was unable to maintain it. She flushed slightly remembering the events of that morning, watching Hermione smirk in response from across the room.

"Will you do it?"

Hermione blinked, turning to face Harry, "Sorry Harry I wasn't listening. Will I do what?"

He sighed, "Sneak into McGonagall's files and find 'the toads' home address."

She looked at him incredulously, completely aghast. "What?"

Harry leaned in closer, "It's not as though we can go to her place of work and get it, can we?" He had the decency to lower his eyes in response to the force ten glare that she threw at him, "There isn't any other way."

Hermione clenched her jaw, "Sometimes Harry I feel like I don't know you any more."

"We've snuck into files and offices before with far less at sake, just because you don't want to upset her." Ron abruptly shut his mouth as the glare was turned in his direction.

Hermione had an almost overwhelming urge to growl in frustration. "There has to be another way!"

"Hermione..." Harry shook his head, not looking sympathetic to her plight – merely annoyed by her procrastination.

That in itself irritated her more than anything else, "Then you can do it yourself!" She got to her feet and stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring her friends when they called after her. From the other end of the hall green eyes flashed angrily at the two boys who suddenly became very interested in their breakfast.

* * *

Hermione walked into Minerva's office after lunch, she had a free period and after missing two meals, not speaking with her friends since breakfast and doing lots of thinking – she had come to a startling conclusion about what to do and where her loyalties truly lay.

Harry was right, there was only one place that they had access to, where they could get the information they needed. Hermione's almost silent footsteps brought her across the floor to Minerva's desk. She lowered herself heavily into the chair and nervously looked at the source of the information she needed.

* * *

Later that afternoon Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement, without a word she handed Harry a slip of parchment with an address scrawled across it. She took her place opposite Ron and began to test his shield charm by throwing hexes at him rapidly, making him sweat as she took her frustration out on him.

"Thank you Hermione."

The force of her spells increased, breaking through Ron's shield charm and knocking him to the floor. These last few weeks of practicing solely offensive magic had made Hermione even stronger at casting spells. Harry shoved the parchment in his pocket, with a slight wince taking up position in front of her; he could see the fire in Hermione's eyes and knew that he was in for a rough afternoon.

Harry gritted his teeth, sweat was pouring down his forehead and into his eyes and he struggled to shield himself from her onslaught. Hermione's anger was plainly evident on her face but she was other wise calm, not struggling at all as she systematically destroyed Harry's defences. The end of their training session was predictable, Harry ended up on the floor, staring up at her.

"Never ask me to do anything like that again!" Her tone was dangerous, low and intense. She turned on her heel and walked across the room to grab the book she had been reading the previous day. Ron helped his friend off of the floor and they began to practice their duelling.

It was more than an hour later that they joined Hermione at the table, both extremely tired – the strain of Harry's mission, lots of practicing and schoolwork were taking their toll on all three of them. They both glanced at Hermione, she was looking at the book but was not actually reading it – she was daydreaming again, with a soft smile on her lips. She had been doing that a lot lately.

She put the book down, looking up at her friends, "When are you planning on going to Umbridge's house?"

"Probably tomorrow, we'll take the cloak and watch what she does – we'll have to find a way to get close enough to steal the locket."

Hermione nodded, as she did so she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. Ron's face turned purple and he began choke. Harry rounded the table to clap his friend on the back but as he stood behind Ron facing Hermione he stopped short, beginning to blush furiously.

"What are you two gawping at?"

Harry began to stammer incoherently, while Ron began to make noises that sounded like a dying seal. Both staring transfixed at Hermione's throat. She rapidly began to get exasperated, "What?" Ron thought about a mirror and one appeared on the wall, with a slight frown Hermione stood up and walked over to it.

Her initial response was laughter as she saw the lovebite on the side of her neck, Minerva had obviously gotten her revenge for earlier that morning. She looked at the boys who were still hugely embarrassed by the evidence of Minerva's passion. She snickered again remembering the events of earlier that afternoon......

* * *

Hermione was extremely nervous as she lowered herself into Minerva's chair, resting her hands on the blotter, apprehensive about what she was about to do but knowing that there was no alternative. She lowered her gaze to her hands, trying to figure out how best to do this, brown eyes filled with resolve finally rose.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"I need something from you."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and moved to sit on the edge of her desk, facing her young wife. Hermione's discomfort and desperation were obvious, Minerva knew that she had to let her speak in her own time.

"Harry asked me to do something that I can't do... He wanted me to sneak into your files for a piece of information... I won't betray your trust like that." She smiled weakly up at Minerva, "However the only place I can think of to get that information is from you."

There was a long pause. "I am assuming that the information you require is confidential in nature." Minerva spoke in a deliberately measured, neutral tone.

"Yes. It's something that you cannot give me, not in your capacity as Headmistress."

Minerva said nothing, only looked at Hermione, waiting for the young witch to continue. "I need Delores Umbridge's home address."

The Headmistress blinked, she hadn't expected that request. "May I ask why?"

Hermione stood, turning to face out of the window for a moment. She was walking a fine line at moment, knowing that Harry would be furious at her actions in any case but still needing to keep the search for the Horcruxes secret – however she was asking Minerva to put a lot of faith in her, asking Minerva to compromise her principals, for a cause that wasn't her own.

"She has an item that doesn't belong to her, something that is essential to the mission that Dumbledore left Harry. We need to find a way of getting it from her and it is hardly feasible to wander into The Ministry and take it."

Hermione faced Minerva, "I'm sorry to ask love, believe me I am. I would never ask you to compromise your position unless there was no other choice. We need that item to defeat... Voldemort."

Minerva's eyes interrogated apologetic brown ones for a long moment, before becoming distant as she thought about what Hermione was asking. Without a word she elegantly rose and walked across the room to a shelf, taking a slim volume in her hand, she returned to the desk, opened it to the appropriate page and laid it in front of Hermione.

She turned her back to avoid watching Hermione copy down the information, hearing the scratch of a quill and a hand slipping the volume back on the shelf. Loving arms wrapped around Minerva's waist, "Thank you." Hermione's words were simple but her tone of voice expressed everything that she didn't say.

Minerva turned and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss, feeling her wife melt into her arms, Hermione's response to her kiss, the guttural moan that she gave when Minerva's tongue slipped between her parted lips. Strong but gentle hands found the small of Hermione's back, pulling her closer, sliding lower to caress the young woman's ample backside. "How long do you have before your next lesson?"

"Half an hour."

Hermione found herself lifted up into strong arms and carried into the sitting room. Even before she was safely on the sofa, nimble fingers worked at the buttons of her shirt, lips kissing and sucking at her neck.......

* * *

"Oh, just get over it!" She walked away from the mirror, not bothering to hide the mark.

* * *

**Authors Note: Nearly had ya, didn't I? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Well I got rather... inspired this afternoon, so finished my other story and wrote a whole chapter of this ;) Enjoy**

"You gave me a love bite!"

Minerva chuckled brushing her lips against Hermione's hair, "And what exactly is this?" Dropping the glamour she allowed Hermione to see exactly how big the mark was.

"Oh um... guess I got a little carried away."

Minerva recast the spell, pulling Hermione in for a sweet kiss, "I don't recall complaining at the time."

"That's right you weren't." Hermione tried to deepen the kiss, sliding her hand up Minerva's thighs, towards her waistband.

The Headmistress pulled back, reluctantly, regretfully. "Are you ready to go?"

Worried brown eyes looked up into Minerva's compassionate, loving green ones. She nodded and stood, walking with Minerva towards the floo.

* * *

The specialist Healer looked at Hermione and Minerva from across his desk, he was one of the few Healers that Minerva could stand, was a close friend of Poppy's and as such he had the somewhat dubious honour of supervising Hermione's pregnancy.

"Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant with a healthy baby, approximately two months pregnant in fact." He watched the two women share a tender smile.

"How you got pregnant is somewhat of a mystery... have either of you been taking fertility potions?"

"No."

"Any strange potions?"

"Well... we were bonded eight weeks ago and we drank Amorilis-Finate as part of the ritual."

"I see, well that shouldn't have had this effect, unless......" Nervously he broke off.

"Unless what Eric?"

"You both placed your hands in the potion, yes?"

"Yes." Hermione and Minerva spoke at the same time, reaching over to hold hands. Minerva's right, in Hermione's left – the symbol burnt into their palms by the ritual touching as they did.

"Minerva did you erm... penetrate Hermione afterwards, perhaps with potion still on your fingers..?"

Minerva's answering glare at the invasive question could have melted steel; Eric sat further back in his chair, as usual trying to not to show how apprehensive the woman made him. Hermione could feel the tension skyrocket and chose to speak, so that Minerva didn't have to.

"Actually no. I penetrated her."

Two pairs of eyes turned to her, two pairs of eyes widened incredulously at her response – albeit for different reasons. Hermione began to blush furiously.

"Then I cannot offer an explanation for Hermione's pregnancy. The magics that you chose to use are not well understood." He stood and placed a small packet of pamphlets on the desk in front of Hermione, "These should explain what you should expect in the coming weeks. I will continue to research into the cause of your pregnancy."

They all stood up, preparing to leave. "Oh, would you like to know the sex?"

Minerva and Hermione looked up him and then at each other, startled, not having expected to be asked that question so soon. They hadn't actually talked about their preferences but in that moment Minerva had a mental image of a baby girl with Hermione's wonderful eyes. "Would you?" Again they both spoke at the same time, both interrogating each others eyes in a moment of breathtaking intimacy.

"Yes we would." Hermione answered for them both, knowing Minerva's answer from the look in her eyes. Neither of them broke the eye contact that was more important than anything else as they waited for the Healer to answer her.

"It's a girl." Eric walked out of his office, leaving them in privacy, wrapped in each others arms, rejoicing in their news and in their love for each other.

* * *

Harry and Ron apparated into a quiet suburban neighbourhood, both hidden underneath the invisibility cloak. Umbridge had a house on the outskirts of a muggle settlement, a house that was too expensive for a single woman on a ministerial salary. Quickly hiding in the overgrown front garden of the house opposite they were able to keep watch on the property without needing to stay under the cloak.

"What's going on with Hermione?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno mate."

"You could have been nicer."

Another non-committal shrug, for a long time neither boy spoke. "She can't come with us when we need to go after Voldemort."

"You don't think she knows that?"

"I suppose."

"She will help us in any way that she can, there's no need to push her into impossible situations in the hope that she'll stop caring."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Aren't you? That's what you did to _my sister_." Another long silence followed, during which they saw Umbridge open her front door and step into her front garden to feed the hoards of cats and kittens that suddenly descended on the neighbourhood. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well I see four options; we can either sneak close enough to grab it. Threaten her, which will expose us or blackmail her..."

"Blackmail her? With what?"

"Do you really think she can afford this house?"

"Risky mate. What's the fourth option?"

"We stun her and just take it."

Wide eyes met Harry's, unbelieving what his best friend had just said. "Hermione's right, you have changed."

"Do you have a better plan?" Harry slipped the cloak over his head, watching as Ron shook his head, unable to offer an alternative.

"Stun her."

"Wait here." Harry slipped through the gate and walked across the road towards the woman who had done her best to turn everyone against him, who had tortured him during hours of detention, who had made his life hell. He could hear the cats mewling as he drew closer, reminding him of the plates on the wall of her office. Hopping lightly over the wall he tried to land silently, drawing his wand.

"Who's there?"

He tried to disguise his voice, "You have something that doesn't belong to you, probably more than one thing in fact but I am interested in a locket."

Her hand slid towards the pocket where she kept her wand, finding nothing. She was suddenly afraid, wandless in front of an unknown adversary. "I can assure you that my locket is an heirloom, I am related to the Selwyns you know."

"You're lying. You took the locket from Mundungas Fletcher, as a bribe. How do you think the Minister would react if he knew of your behaviour?"

"What do you want?"

"The locket."

She swallowed hard, looking on the floor for her wand, only to see it appear in mid-air in front of her. "Looking for this?"

Umbridge reached up taking hold of the chain securing the locket and yanked, snapping it. She threw the locket to Harry, who almost fumbled in his attempt to catch it; she threw herself at him and tried to grab the wand from his hand, pulling the cloak partially off of him. A red flash of light hit her, knocking her to the floor.

Harry turned his head meeting Ron's intense gaze, despite the fact that his head was still covered by the cloak. "Thanks mate."

"We need to get out of here." Harry yanked off the cloak in response; picking up the horcrux, and tossing the wand on top of his former professors still body. They apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Later that afternoon

Hermione rested in Minerva's arms on the comfortable sofa, cuddling each other they passed much of the afternoon in silence. Even closer now than before, they had spent the whole of the previous night awake in bed, talking about their daughter and the future that lay before them.

Only one thing could have spoiled their perfect Saturday afternoon. Hermione knew that Minerva knew something was wrong but neither of them was willing to broach the subject. After the conversation she had with the boys yesterday, Hermione knew that they were going to try and get the first horcrux from Umbridge. She desperately wanted to be with them, it felt wrong to let them face danger on their own.

She drew comfort from the arms wrapped around her, burrowing her face into the side of Minerva's neck, wrapping her own arms even tighter around her wife. "I'm scared."

"They will be fine."

"I hope so."

Several minutes later there was a knock on the door, Hermione dropped a quick kiss on Minerva's jaw and got up to answer it. Wanting the boys to be standing on the other side but expecting it to be nervous first years like every other time she had rushed to the door that day. With a deep breath she yanked open the door. "Harry, Ron, you're ok!" She hugged them both and pulled them into the sitting room.

Minerva smiled, a little stiffly at the two young men, "Welcome back." They thanked her, not knowing what else to say. She kissed Hermione briefly before excusing herself, giving the three friends the privacy that they needed to talk.

"So what happened? Did you get it?"

Harry glanced at the door Minerva had walked through and closed behind her, he hesitated wanting to take this somewhere more private but remembering Ron's words from earlier he decided to trust Hermione's judgement. He pulled the horcrux from around his neck and handed it to her to examine. They both filled her in on what she had missed earlier in the day and gradually began to repair their friendship.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Just a short chapter. **

**Thanks to Tigertales for all of your help planning this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you.**

Hermione bolted out of the Charms classroom without a word, leaving Professor Flitwick, her friends and classmates staring after her incredulously. They could only remember one previous occasion that Hermione had left a classroom mid lesson and that had been under extreme duress. Harry raised his hand, "Professor, may I...?"

"Yes Mr Potter, please check on Miss Granger."

Harry rapidly left the room, looking around the corridor for his friend, even popping his head over the side of the stairway, looking up and down trying to find her. Walking back along the corridor he pulled the Marauders Map from the pocket of his robes. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Locating Hermione alone in the nearby bathroom, he cleared the map and walked in that direction.

"Hermione...?"

He popped his head around the door, after receiving no answer to his knock he walked in. After a moment he found Hermione, he backed away and sat on a sink, giving her privacy, listening to her retching in the other part of the room.

When she emerged a few minutes later he watched her splash water on her face and wash out her mouth. "You ok?" He handed her a freshly conjured glass of water. She took the glass with murmured thanks, taking a tentative sip. "I'll go send your stuff back to... your quarters, why don't you go and see if Madam Pomfrey can give you something to settle your stomach?" She nodded, taking a step in the direction of the door before turning and running back in the direction of the toilet.

* * *

An astonishingly loud noise disturbed Minerva's lesson, she left the students copying from their textbooks and went to investigate. The closer she got to Arthur's classroom, the louder the noise became – a strange banging, whirring, grinding noise. As she passed the other classrooms she noticed other teachers standing at their open doors, waving them back to their posts with a gesture, she drew her wand and cautiously proceeded.

Further down the corridor Minerva encountered a long thin, orange, snake-like object with a number of lumps along its length, stretched across the hall and out of the window. Glancing through the glass she saw it lying across the courtyard, into the grounds and could just make out it crossing the hills towards the nearest muggle settlement. A loud hissing came from the Muggle Studies classroom.

Not knowing what it was but wanting to stop the infernal racket nevertheless Minerva pointed her wand at the thin snake and cast a hex. The noise from within the classroom stopped but at the same time the partially severed cable began to dance around, throwing electrical sparks across the corridor – causing Minerva to leap out of the way.

Shouts began to come from the classroom, "Why have you stopped working now..? Blasted thing..!" Banging interspaced the shouts but Minerva didn't have time to pay attention to it. She was too busy trying to avoid the electricity, which had her hair standing up on end. Every spell she threw at it was making matters worse.

Just then Hooch appeared around the corner running towards her long time friend, seeing Minerva huddled in the corner ducking sparks. Gallantly she thrust herself between Minerva and the threat, only to be thrown across the hall by the electricity, landing against the wall, smoke pouring from every little spike on her hair.

Wide-eyed they both jumped up, in battle mode, shouting tactics across the corridor at each other.

It was at that moment that Hermione walked around the corner on her way back from the hospital wing. Taking in the situation at a glance she twitched her lip, repressing a giggle. She merely bent down and unplugged one of the multitude of extension cords. As the sparks stopped flying Hermione's amused chocolate brown eyes met Minerva's wide startled green ones and sparks of their own flew.

Arthur's voice came from within the classroom again, "It's ok, I know what's wrong, I will fix it."

Hermione smirked and slipped her wand from within her robes, repairing the damage that Minerva had wrought. "What is it Hermione?"

"An extension cord."

"A what?"

"A muggle device that brings electrical power from a house to a place that doesn't have electricity."

"Arthur..." Minerva groaned, suddenly regretting her choice in staff.

Hermione glanced out of the window, watching as Hagrid made his way down the hill with tons of unused cable coiled over his shoulder. She shook her head a little incredulous at Arthur Weasley's ingenuity and at his sheer audacity.

Banging could be heard from the direction of Arthur's classroom, so Hermione bent down and reconnected the repaired power cable. Hermione could hear a loud but oddly familiar noise, incongruous in the current setting, making her frown in confusion. As she walked in the direction of the open door, Hermione was aware that Minerva and Madam Hooch were following her.

A strangled, warbling scream came from inside the classroom, speeding up Hermione shoved her way through the throng of students – fighting another urge to laugh hysterically. Arthur Weasley had the top half of his body stuck out of an enlarged washing machine; his legs were hanging out spinning madly as he entered the spin cycle.

A few brave students were trying to grab hold of his flailing legs, without success. Hermione could feel the panic starting to radiate from everyone in the room, all of whom were obviously not Muggle Born. Calmly she stepped across the classroom thumbing the off-switch, the noise in the classroom ceasing almost instantly. Arthur's students pulled him from the drum and placed the somewhat dizzy professor on the floor.

Minerva stood in the doorway, hair still standing almost completely up on end, her robes dishevelled and a perplexed look on her face...

Hooch was grinning madly, spiky hair still smoking...

Arthur began to drunkenly stagger to his feet...

The assembled students were shocked and silent...

And they were all staring incredulously at Hermione...

"What?"

* * *

When Minerva walked into their quarters later, she found Hermione sipping a glass of water, nibbling on a dry biscuit. "Still feeling sick sweetheart?"

"Not as bad as earlier."

Minerva poured herself a stiff glass of firewhiskey and took a rather undignified gulp of the strong alcohol before sitting next to Hermione. "Sometimes I wonder how Albus put up with all of this."

Hermione chuckled, "How is Mr Weasley?"

"When I took him home to Molly she at first thought that he was drunk. Then she rebuked me for not keeping a closer eye on him."

"That's hardly fair."

Minerva raised an eyebrow in agreement, sipping her drink slower now, relaxed in Hermione's presence. "At least Tonks has started to get the hang of the paperwork."

"I'd noticed the lack of papers strewn around."

Minerva averted her eyes, looking ever so slightly shifty. Hermione grinned at her wife, raising an eyebrow of her own questioning. "I gave her an office of her own."

"Turning a blind eye?"

"Well as long as I do not see the mess, I can pretend it isn't there,"

Hermione chuckled, pulling Minerva close, resting her cheek on the older womans collarbone. Content for now to remain in the arms of the woman she loved.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: Sorry this update has taken so long, I'm still not happy with the chapter but here ya go anyway. **

**Dedicated as always to my muse, you inspire me.**

* * *

"Is there not something else that Poppy can give you?"

Hermione shook her head, feeling the nausea return with a vengeance as she did so. Minerva stroked her back soothingly, wishing that there was something she could do. Over the last few days they had spent hours both sitting on the toilet floor, the older woman fighting her own nausea as she comforted her young wife.

"Morning sickness...my arse!" Minerva chuckled at Hermione's bitter, sarcastic statement, the young woman was suffering badly, being sick at all times of the day. At this stage Hermione was still managing to hide her pregnancy from her peers but that subterfuge wouldn't be able to last much longer. Even if they didn't guess the reason she was running out of the classroom every five minutes, it wouldn't be long before she started to show.

Minerva held Hermione's hair away from her face as she lost her battle against another bout of nausea. Summoning a wet cloth from the sink Minerva began to cool Hermione's flushed skin, tenderly, lovingly.

* * *

They had started using Hermione's study to have their discussions and planning sessions, Harry was not entirely comfortable talking about the horcruxes with Minerva nearby and Ron was still very nervous around their Headmistress. Minerva always made herself scarce when they were having those meetings and her discretion was certainly paying dividends with both of the young men.

Hermione knew that while Minerva was grateful that they were somewhere safe, it was also killing her that they were so close and she still didn't know the reasons why the three of them were in danger. There was a small part of Minerva, the professor part that longed to discover what they were up to – by any means but mostly she trusted Hermione to do the right thing, she had to give her wife unconditional trust. There were times that it was harder than others.

An idea broke Hermione out of her internal reverie. "Goblin forged weapons imbibe that which makes them stronger..."

Blank looks met her sudden comment.

"You killed a Basilisk with Gryffindor's sword."

"So..."

"Basilisk venom can destroy Horcruxes."

"Oh?"

"The sword will have the power of Basilisk venom in it."

"That must be what Dumbledore used to destroy the ring."

"We haven't found the ring yet Harry but it's a fairly good guess that he knew about the venom."

"Is the sword still in the office?"

Hermione nodded, getting up and leaving the room – borrowing a sword was not going to be as hard as convincing the strictest professor ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts to break all the rules and give out confidential information. By comparison this should be a piece of cake.

She strolled down the stairs and into Minerva's office, the older woman was pouring over a stack of marking with an irritated frown. "Slytherin?" Minerva looked up with a smile, one that widened as Hermione sat in her lap – lightly kissing her on the lips. She murmured her agreement with Hermione's comment before pulling her wife closer for a more passionate kiss, one that almost made Hermione forget that her friends were in the other room, forget all about Horcruxes and saving the wizarding world from evil. For a long moment all that existed was the woman she loved and the kiss.

After an indeterminable time Minerva broke the kiss, dropping her face to nuzzle the smooth skin of Hermione's neck, smelling the scent of the young woman's soap, perfume and the indefinable scent that was Hermione. Minerva had a lot of work to do, too much in fact but there was no way that she was going to tell her wife to leave.

Hermione could feel the tension in the arms that held her, knew how busy Minerva was, also how frustrated the older woman was feeling. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"The lack of respect is becoming tiring." Hermione grinned at the understatement, many of the Slytherin students agreed with Voldemort's cause or had parents who did – they did not like the way that the school was currently being run or the fact that the Headmistress had married a mudblood. They were quietly causing as much trouble as they could, without getting themselves expelled, many preparing for the day when they would have to take sides, the day when Voldemort would try to take control of the wizarding world and by extension Hogwarts.

Hermione brushed a series of featherlight kisses along the line of Minerva's strong, elegant jaw. "Finish your marking and in a couple of hours, I'll make you forget all about Salazar Slytherin's legacy."

Minerva groaned and held her wife a little tighter. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

Hermione kissed her sweetly and stood up. "I'll give you two hours."

Minerva aimed a mock salute in her direction, "Yes Ma'am."

A few steps away from the desk Hermione remembered what she came for. She turned and took a step towards the cabinet that housed one of Hogwart's most prized relics – the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "Can I borrow this?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow, raised it so far in fact that it almost touched her hairline. "Sure." She uttered the single syllable slowly, a question in her voice.

The young witch hesitated for a moment, "I need it to break something..."

"Oh."

Another hesitation, "I didn't kiss you just to get you to agree to let me borrow it."

"I know."

"Just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"I do." They shared a tender, intimate smile.

Hermione took the sword from the case, admiring the always impeccable goblin workmanship and marvelling at how right it felt to have the sword in her hand, a true Gryffindor to the core. She moved it through the air, surprised at the weight of the blade but liking the sensation of power that came along with it. She glanced up into Minerva's amused but understanding green eyes. "I feel like Xena."

Minerva laughed, knowing exactly what Hermione meant, having experienced something similar the first time she held the sword in her hand. She decided to tease her young wife a little, "The outfit's all wrong though."

Hermione glanced down at her jeans and shirt and back at Minerva with an extremely naughty smirk, "You're right... but then I thought you were a Transfiguration Master..." she let the sentence trail off, watching as Minerva's eyes widened and the older woman unconsciously licked her lips.

Letting her hips sway as she left the room, Hermione knew that Minerva's eyes would follow her exit. She also knew that she was in for an interesting night. Although there was a part of her that wondered exactly how Minerva knew who Xena was.

* * *

The next few hours reinforced Hermione's knowledge that the hunt for the horcruxes was going to be dangerous. They were struggling to find them, struggling to survive destroying them unscathed, at this stage Hermione had no idea how they were going to complete their quest – much less survive trying to defeat Voldemort. With Harry still refusing help their choices were fairly limited though.

Harry kept them talking, about their plans, about how the horcrux had tried to protect itself. Without looking at the clock Hermione could feel the two hours ticking away and near the deadline she stood up decisively. The boys started at the sudden movement. She mock frowned at them before smiling, "Time to go."

"What's the matter do you have a hot date or something?" Ron joked also jumping to his feet.

"As a matter of fact I do Ronald."

"You see McGonagall all the time, some things are more important..."

Hermione's eyes blazed at him, "Without me you wouldn't have found the Horcrux, much less a way to destroy it. We don't know where the others are, we have a few ideas but nothing concrete, nothing we can do anything about tonight." She paused, "I may see Minerva a lot but she's a very busy woman – we rarely get any quality time together, partly due to the fact that I am helping you so much." She held the door open, allowing her voice to soften a little, "Now... if you'll excuse me I am going to make love to my wife."

Her words shocked both of the boys into silence and they silently left the room and greeted Minerva quietly, furiously blushing as they walked past her and out of their quarters. Minerva walked into Hermione's study with a rather bemused expression on her face. "What on Earth was that about?"

Hermione giggled, a deliciously naughty noise. Leaning back against her desk, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Looking back into darkened green, passion filled eyes, Minerva was walking towards her slowly, drawn by the insatiable desire she felt for the younger woman. Hermione shook her hair back over her shoulders, clad in a miniscule light blue bra. "I merely told them that I had other plans for this evening."

Minerva was almost close enough to touch, "Oh really? And what did you have in mind?"

"I told them that I was going to make love to my wife."

The older woman snickered but her mind was not on Hermione's words, she was captivated by the arousal filled brown eyes, the younger womans very sexy position against the desk, the expanse of soft pale skin, the nipples pressing against lacy fabric. Minerva decisively stepped even closer, her hands falling on Hermione's thighs, sliding upwards to find full hips.

Hermione shrieked in surprise as strong hands lifted her up, depositing her backside on the desk. Fiery lips captured her own as she wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck, one slipping into the neckline of the older womans robes. Minerva ran a hand down the length of Hermione's spine, pressing the lithe young body against her own, into her kiss.

When her lips abandoned Hermione's and began to make their way down the younger womans neck, Minerva could feel the pulse thundering against her lips, the suddenly indrawn shaky breath. Nimble fingers unclasped Hermione's bra, tossing the flimsy fabric heedlessly to the floor, those fingers began to caress tender breasts, erect nipples – the bond scar on Minerva's palm adding a delicious friction against the sensitive skin.

Hermione cried out at the sensations, her own fingers unfastening Minerva's robes, almost tearing the garment off in her haste to feel her wife's naked skin against her own. Minerva kicked the robes off when they pooled around her feet, pulling the young woman even closer. When heated skin met both woman gasped. Minerva took advantage of Hermione's arched back, lowered her head and took an erect nipple into her mouth.

The younger woman wrapped her thighs around Minerva's hips, thrilling as the contact brought pressure where she needed it the most. Hermione lay back, unable to concentrate enough to remain upright. Minerva's hands continued to roam around Hermione's body, while her lips and tongue paid homage to those wonderful breasts.

Long minutes passed with Hermione unable to do more than make appreciative noises, the touches shutting down her ability to think, even breathing was becoming a struggle. Minerva smirked against the soft skin, knowing the effect her touch was having on the younger woman. Taking her time, she slowly, slowly began to trail kisses down Hermione's tummy, getting nearer and nearer to her goal.

Hermione didn't remember when her knickers had been removed, or when Minerva had untangled her legs from around her own hips, nor when Minerva muttered a spell under her breath. She was very aware when a skilful, hungry tongue slipped between her folds and deep inside her – far deeper than a tongue should have been able to reach. Fingers began to flick at her sensitive nub, in rhythm with the thrusting of a magically enlarged, throbbing and slightly rough tongue.

Minerva used her other hand to caress Hermione's soft skin, teasing eager breasts, tripping across sensitive nipples, running lightly across heated flesh. Hermione arched her back, violently thrusting her hips against Minerva's mouth who responded by driving her tongue ever deeper. Hermione was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving as she cried out her pleasure at the older womans actions.

It wasn't long before the pitch of Hermione's cries got higher, throwing her head back banging against the hard desk but not noticing or caring. One of her hands tangled in greying hair, urging Minerva to continue her ministrations. "Don't stop..." Moments afterwards Hermione screwed her eyes tightly shut, her head thrashing from side to side, internal muscles clamping down on Minerva's tongue, as she announced her climax with a scream.

Withdrawing from her wife, shrinking her tongue and gathering Hermione's trembling body into her own arms Minerva whispered her love into the now quiet room. When Hermione had come back to Earth from what been a truly mind-numbing orgasm, she wrapped her arms around Minerva tightly. "...love you...too."

Hermione slid off of the desk and started to pull Minerva towards the bedroom, ignoring the papers and books that had been thrown ignominiously from the desk during their coupling. "You're going to show me how you did that."

A very dirty chuckle erupted from the older woman as she followed her young wife to their bed.

* * *

Clutching her books Hermione rushed out of the classroom, she was running a little late for her lunch date with Minerva. Rushing and without her normal escort of the boys or other Gryffindor's – she was a target. Around a corner Hermione tripped over an outstretched foot and fell to her hands and knees – luckily managing to break her fall.

Her books and wand scattered across the floor, out of her reach. Quickly Hermione rolled towards it, only to find a foot kicking it further away. She looked up into the taunting eyes of Pansy Parkinson, "Not so privileged without your wand or your girlfriend are ya?"

Hermione's brown eyes turned defiant as she glared up at the Slytherin. "You've had your fun." She started to stand up, stopping when Pansy brandished her wand. The young Gryffindor looked around the crowded corridor, looking for a friendly face but not finding one. She looked back at Pansy, hearing the diatribe about mudbloods that poured from her lips.

"Crucio." Puzzlement crossed Pansy's face as the unforgiveable curse had no effect on Hermione. "**Crucio!" **

There was a moment of shock when Pansy and the other Slytherins realised what had happened. Trying as hard as she could Hermione wordlessly summoned her wand, using the shock Pansy was experiencing to her advantage. Hermione could have cheered when the slender piece of wood leapt into her hand.

"You're pregnant?................!"

Whipping her wand around Hermione disarmed Pansy, throwing the girl across the corridor with the force of her spell. She turned to face the rest of them, furious and very protective of the new life within her – the fire in her eyes made them take a step backwards. Though they would never have admitted it, they were very scared of this powerful, confident, angry woman.

Hermione took advantage of that moment to walk away, promising herself that she was not going to run until she was out of sight of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: Sorry about the delay, have been working on a non-fiction book - so updates may be a little slower. I do have inspiration for the next chapter though, so you'll get that ASAP, especially as I have just started it. **

**Oh also I knocked this out in about 3 hours thanks to my muse - enjoy!**

* * *

The moment that Hermione stepped into Minerva's office, she saw the older womans eyes narrow. Minerva knew instinctively that something was wrong, that something had happened to her wife. While Hermione tried very hard to keep her face impassive and her emotions under control, she knew that Minerva saw right through her. The concern that was almost incapacitating Minerva increased as her nostrils flared; her knees felt weak and her stomach dropped as her animagus sense of smell detected blood.

Neither woman was quite sure how Minerva moved so fast around her desk and pulled Hermione into her arms. The young witch could have sworn that magic was involved, that she shouldn't have been able to cross the room so quickly. "What happened? Where are you hurt?" With eyes and hands Minerva began to explore Hermione's body, desperate to find the source of the blood.

The young witch shook her head and closed her eyes, not wanting to worry her wife but knowing how protective Minerva could be – she was worried about her reaction. Gentle fingers turned Hermione's hands over, revealing and examining the grazes on her palms. A firm but gentle hand grasped her wrist, leading her into the bathroom.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bathtub watching as her wife rummaged in the cabinet with shaking hands looking for a healing cream. Not for the first time she smiled as she realised how honoured she was by the love and care that this wonderful woman showed her, how privileged she was to see beneath the facade Minerva normally presented to the world.

Minerva swallowed hard before turning to face her wife, trying to control her emotions long enough to deal with Hermione's injuries before allowing them to overwhelm her. She cleaned and healed the minor scrapes on hands and knees, subtly casting a spell that Poppy had taught her to check the health of the foetus as she did so.

"She's ok?"

Minerva almost smiled, she should have known that Hermione would have seen through her subterfuge. But then her expression changed to a frown as she realised the true meaning behind the words, understood what hadn't been said - whatever had happened to Hermione was far more serious than a fall or a simple spat with another student.

"Hermione..." She sat down next to Hermione, who noticed immediately there was an edge to her voice that belonged to The Headmistress and not the wife. "I need you to tell me what happened."

The younger woman sighed, knowing what she was about to unleash but knowing it was the right thing to do. She began to tell Minerva what had happened a few minutes earlier, watching the older womans hand convulsively tightened on her wand, watching green eyes fill with incandescent fury.

* * *

Pansy stood surrounded again by a huge group of students, her voice taunting as she recounted what she had tried to do to Hermione. Her tone was arrogant as she informed them about Hermione's pregnancy. If Pansy had been more observant she would have noticed some of the smarter students slip quietly from the courtyard, while the subject of gossip might have been interesting – they had not forgotten exactly whose paramour Hermione was.

Several minutes passed, Pansy beginning to embellish her story, her words becoming more and more derogatory. At one point she drew her wand to re-enact her part in her story but the words died unspoken on her lips. Her audience turned to follow her gaze and as one shrank back, away from a burning emerald gaze.

"Expelliarmus." Minerva's voice was quiet as she uttered the charm but venom, fury and contempt said more than any words could. "With the exception of Miss Parkinson, I want this courtyard cleared of every student within the next five seconds!" They scurried away quickly leaving a defiant but obviously terrified Pansy facing a furious Professor McGonagall.

Tucking the spare wand within her robes Minerva gritted her teeth before speaking again, "Follow me." With the Slytherin walking behind her Minerva headed towards her deputies office, wondering if the girl knew how close she had been to loosing control. How tempted she had been to hurt her... the way that she had tried to hurt Hermione.

* * *

Minerva leaned against the wall next to the door, she was fighting the urge to cross her arms, feeling defensive and left out but not wanting to show it. A ministry official was standing next to Professor Flitwick, they were both questioning Pansy about her actions and the motivations behind them. The only answer to these questions betrayed the truth of the girl's loyalty. A diatribe about muggle-borns and Minerva's betrayal of her pure-blood status was followed by a speech about how The Dark Lord was going to change everything for the better.

The official straightened up, sighing. "Miss Parkinson, did you perform an Unforgiveable Curse on Hermione McGonagall?"

"It's not like I hurt her."

"Did you cast the curse?"

"Yes, I did."

"Were you aware of the seriousness of doing so?"

"Yeah."

"Professor Flitwick, my recommendation is that Miss Parkinson be expelled from Hogwarts..."

"...No you can't do..." The girls words were cut off by a body-binding curse.

"She will be taken into custody until someone senior in my department decides if she can be tried." He levitated Pansy into the air, preparing to take her to The Ministry. Minerva almost missed catching the wand that he threw at her, "Would you like to do the honours Headmistress?"

Finally able to take her frustrations out on something Minerva snapped the wand in two.

* * *

Later that day

"Hermione is it true?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Hermione ignored the comments and shouldered her way into the classroom, she was holding her books in her arms almost like a shield. Harry and Ron didn't take this class and because of that they could not protect her. She sank into her chair grateful when the class was called to order and the gathered students stopped pestering her.

Luckily she had read the entire textbook because she couldn't pay attention to the lesson. They had planned to keep her pregnancy secret for another few weeks, until it started to show. Hermione was less bothered by that than she was by how furious Minerva had been, she had never seen her even a fraction as angry, as she had been earlier.

Hermione smiled slightly, despite her anger Minerva had been gentle and sweet with her. She had stopped the older woman from storming out of their quarters, slightly worried about the homicidal rage in Minerva's eyes, not wanting her to risk doing something stupid in a moment of anger. Hermione's concern had calmed Minerva a little, convincing her to get Professor Flitwick to deal with Pansy.

They would get through this, together. Perhaps they could spend the weekend at the Loch, no work, no students, no quest for horcruxes – just spending time together.

When they were dismissed Hermione turned to her tormentors, "Yes I am."

* * *

Two days later

Hermione ran through the doors into their quarters and into the bathroom, both hands pressed tightly against her mouth. With a wry smile Minerva put her book down on the coffee table and got up. This was developing into quite a pattern, every afternoon at the same time a hurricane tore through their quarters.

Waving her wand Minerva sent a cool cloth to rest against Hermione's face. She poured Hermione a glass of Soda Water, a muggle concoction that seemed to settle her stomach more than Poppy's best efforts. She placed the glass on the table and waited for Hermione to come back into the room.

Some minutes passed before a pale Hermione settled on the sofa next to Minerva. Tired brown eyes met green with a weary smile before she lay on the sofa with her head in Minerva's lap. "Tell me something, take my mind off of it."

Minerva began to stroke Hermione's hair. "Well I overheard Mr Finnigan talking... apparently he always knew that I had 'balls'." Hermione chuckled, listening to Minerva talk about her day, feeling her eyes close as she fell asleep. Minerva pulled a blanket over Hermione, wanting to make sure that she was comfortable, happy just to hold her, to watch her sleep.


	17. An Interlude

**Authors Note: Thanks as always to the wonderful Tigertales for all of her help and input**

* * *

The familiar sensation of apparation left Hermione even more nauseous than normal, she pressed her hand to her mouth. Luckily the fresh air of the loch helped to abate her sickness and she began to breathe in deeply for the first time in what seemed like weeks. An elegant hand slipped into hers, Hermione turned to look into sparkling deep green eyes and snuggled into Minerva's side.

It had been a hard week since Pansy's attack, a long week full of hurtful comments and stares – they both needed this break. Hermione could feel the tension start to leave her body as she gazed at the beautiful scenery surrounding their home.

The sun was just stating to set over the hills to the west, giving the rocky slopes mysterious shadows, turning the surface of the loch into moving pink and purple marble. The ancient stone of their home looked best in that light, looking heart-achingly beautiful yet strong and substantial, almost like their relationship.

They stood for a long time on the rocky shore of their island, just rejoicing in each others presence and in their home. Minerva's hand tenderly slid onto Hermione's stomach, finding the young womans hand already there – deep green eyes met chocolate brown in a conversation that was as intense as it was intimate.

* * *

After so many interruptions during the evenings over the last several weeks, the solitude felt strange to them. After serving dinner Ghille made herself scarce, even the cats had found themselves somewhere to curl up. Hermione remarked on this over dinner, making Minerva laugh and effortlessly changing the strange tension that had suddenly arisen between them, to a sweeter, more familiar type of tension.

Sidling closer to her wife Hermione picked up her fork and proceeded to feed the chocolate dessert to Minerva. The proximity of the younger woman combined with the rich taste made Minerva moan and as she swallowed she saw Hermione's eyes dilate slightly in response.

Minerva slid a hand onto Hermione's thigh, caressing gently, her touch intended to arouse. Her other hand brushed the side of the plate, dipping a finger lightly into the warm chocolate sauce. The rich scent overwhelmed Hermione's senses as the finger moved closer, brushing against her lips. With a sensual smirk she opened her mouth and allowed Minerva's finger to enter, sucking the chocolate from the digit.

Two pairs of eyes darkened with passion. When Hermione finally released her hand Minerva ran it along the line of the younger womans jaw, absently noting that it was shaking. Hermione dipped her thumb in the sauce, gently depositing it on Minerva's bottom lip. Leaning closer she licked it off, taking her time caressing Minerva's lips before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke both women were breathing heavily, both shaking. They stood at the same moment, resisting the urge to throw each other onto the rug in front of the fire, wanting to spend the evening in their own bed. They had never climbed the stairs so fast, nor had they ever shed their clothes so rapidly.

Hermione's lips found Minerva's again, the lingering taste of chocolate, the passion making her whimper, her need overwhelming her senses. All she could do was wrap her arms around the woman she loved, trying to convey the depths of her feelings through the kiss. Conscious suddenly of a falling sensation she held on even tighter, exhaling sharply as she fell onto the wide welcoming bed.

Minerva's weight came to rest upon her, hands sliding immediately onto Hermione's hips, one thigh coming to rest between the smooth skin of Hermione's own legs. Tearing her lips away from the kiss Minerva rested her face against Hermione's throat, she was breathing heavily, leaving small kisses on the tender skin.

"I want you..." The older woman moaned, her voice was deeper and raspier than normal and it caused shivers to run up and down Hermione's spine. She couldn't help but accede to the unspoken request of her young wife as Hermione opened her legs wider.

Rolling her weight onto one hip Minerva ran her fingers across the smooth skin of Hermione's stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under her fingertips and the barely discernable bulge underneath them. Gliding lower Minerva's fingers momentarily stopped to caress a hip before sliding into the dark hair between Hermione's thighs.

"Oh Mione."

A breathless, slightly shaky chuckle erupted from Hermione's full lips; Minerva answered it with one of her own before suddenly taking an erect nipple between her teeth, nipping gently, then slightly harder. Feeing a young eager body surge up under her own as Hermione arched her back violently. The older woman chose that moment to plunge two fingers deep within her.

An almost primal squeal was Hermione's only response, coherent speech long behind her at that point. Minerva smirked, lowering her head to nip at the soft skin of her belly, before gradually moving lower. Hermione's intense need was apparent in the uninhibited thrusting of her hips, the heady smell of her arousal and Minerva couldn't help but respond to it. With practiced skill Minerva soon had Hermione thrashing around against the pillows, crying out in ecstasy.

For several minutes the only sound heard in the room was panting before three words were spoken...

"Accio chocolate sauce."

* * *

The next morning

Minerva rolled over onto her back sleepily stretching out a hand to Hermione's side of the bed but her young wife wasn't there. Her eyes snapped open, it was rare that either of them awoke before the other, rarer still to leave their bed. Glancing at the clock she noted the early hour and closed her eyes deciding to rest for a few more minutes before getting up. Hermione had completely worn her out the previous evening and into the night.

About ten minutes later Hermione walked into the room floating a breakfast tray before her using a levitation charm, knowing that Minerva didn't like her carrying anything in her condition, especially over long distances. Placing the tray on the bedside table she looked down at Minerva, knowing that despite her eyes being closed the older woman was awake and had been long before she opened the door.

"Oh look Crookshanks, Minerva is asleep... Why don't we jump on her?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh so you are awake..." Hermione squealed as strong hands seized her and deposited her on the bed, said hands then began to tickle her. Minerva smirked naughtily as she listened to the helpless giggles and felt Hermione writhing underneath her.

"Say that you are sorry."

More giggles.

"Then I will just have to tickle you more."

Hermione gasped out an apology before pulling the smirking Headmistress into a tender kiss. The two women lay in each others arms for a few minutes just grinning at each other before Hermione remembered the breakfast she had brought.

She rolled off Minerva and busied herself with the tray, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished." She took a proffered piece of toast from Hermione, practically inhaling it. Hermione grinned at the normally elegant womans haste, raising an eyebrow. Minerva mock-glared at her, "Well you wore me out last night, what do you expect."

Hermione's naughty chuckle met Minerva's remark. "I fully intend to do so again." She started eating her own breakfast, rather eagerly. Minerva grabbed another piece of toast, realising from the look in Hermione's eyes that she was going to need all of the energy she could get for the rest of the weekend.

Minerva sat up against the headboard to get more comfortable, as she did she noticed Hermione's fork stop midway to her mouth. She shot a questioning glance in Hermione's direction but the younger woman didn't see it, she was far too busy staring at the older woman. The sheets had fallen to Minerva's waist, revealing acres of pale skin, bare shoulders, full breasts hardening under Hermione's gaze, long dark hair cascading over them.

Hermione's eyes dilated in response to the sudden rush of arousal that flooded through her body. "You are so beautiful." The softly uttered words were heart-achingly sincere, making Minerva smile – at the same time her own desire flared to life. Throwing the toast aside, Minerva grabbed a fistful of Hermione's robe, pulling her into an earth-shattering kiss.

It took Hermione a few minutes to gain control of the kiss, to press her wife into the mattress. She allowed her hands to wander for a short time, feeling the evidence of Minerva's arousal – the goosebumps on her skin, hard nipples, and the mounting moisture between her legs. The older woman shifted under her weight, tiring of Hermione's teasing, "...Mione...please..."

The teasing touches continued, Hermione ignoring what was rapidly becoming fevered pleading from the older woman. Then she stopped, leaving Minerva wriggling around underneath her, frantically trying to assuage a need that was becoming unbearable.

"Remember that spell you refused to teach me?"

Minerva closed her eyes, she should have known that it come back to haunt her. Hermione never forgot anything. "Yes?" She began to tremble with the force of her desire.

Hermione smirked, "I learnt a spell of my own." Before Minerva could answer, the younger witch whispered a spell far too low for her to hear.

When nimble fingers began to caress the soft skin of an inner thigh, Minerva could feel another hand mirroring the touch on the other leg. She frowned slightly, knowing that Hermione's other hand was still on her breast, a glance downwards revealed nothing visible. Another touch appeared on Minerva's other breast, the touches tentative at first but becoming more passionate as Hermione got used to wielding this new power.

A cry escaped Minerva as the hands touching her began to multiply, at first just caressing her body but migrating to her erogenous zones. Each hand caressing, touching and flicking those areas in just the way Minerva was craving. When Hermione lowered her tongue to Minerva's core, the sensation caused the older woman to cry out loudly, grinding her hips into her wife's mouth.

Hermione grinned and sped up her movements, increasing the physical and magical stimulation she was giving to Minerva. Thrusting three fingers into Minerva's core, Hermione began a steady rhythm, feeling muscles already beginning to contract around her fingers. Invisible fingers pinched an erect nipple, others dragged invisible nails across her ribcage. An irresistible climax was building within the older woman, her back suddenly arched and with a scream she surrendered to the inevitable.

* * *

When Minerva finally came back to her senses; she saw Hermione kneeling on the bed, still between her thighs, with a very self-satisfied grin on her face. Minerva tossed a pillow at Hermione with a chuckle, "Where on Earth... did you learn that?"

"My wife has a **very **comprehensive library."

Minerva sat up running her hand down the side of Hermione's face, "**We **have a very comprehensive library."

"I love you."

"I love you too, despite the fact that you made me scream."


	18. Godrics Hollow

**Authors Note: Hey, hey I'm back! Hope you like the chapter. Sorry about the delay, the next update should be sooner.**

**Dedicated as always to my lovey ;)**

* * *

There were barely repressed tears in Harry's eyes as he leaned on the wall surrounding the house where his parents had died. If Hermione had been here he might have said something about the way he was feeling but with Ron as his only companion, he kept most of his distress hidden.

"I wonder what my life would have been like..." He let the sentence drop. There was no point in dwelling on what could have been. The snow began falling again, heavier now.

"Sorry mate but if you want to go to the cemetery we should go now."

Harry nodded and allowed Ron to lead him in the direction of the churchyard, they shouldn't be away from the school for too long or Hermione would start worrying about them. He wanted to see his parents' grave while he still had a chance. There was a strong possibility that he wouldn't live through this year and that knowledge had started to affect him drastically.

He hunched his shoulders partly trying to hide from the cold and partly in a vain attempt to hide his face. Although he knew that they were hidden under his cloak, a little voice in his head was nagging him, telling him that he was vulnerable – strangely the internal voice sounded like Hermione. They had to hurry.

* * *

Hermione's right hand fisted in the silky bed sheets at the same time that her left wrapped around one of the bedposts. She wailed out her delighted reaction to what Minerva's deliciously naughty tongue was doing to her tender centre.

The Headmistress merely smirked as she opened her eyes, keeping up a torturous rhythm as she watched Hermione's sweaty body writhing around on the bed.

"Min...please..."

Quicker now Minerva's tongue moved against her, fingers pumping rapidly inside of her wife's wet flesh. Knowing by her movements that she was close.

The young witch bit her lip, her head thrashing from side to side as she rode out the orgasm. Her hips thrust upwards as she ground herself against Minerva's face. "Ooooohh god...Minerva!"

Patiently Minerva waited until her wife's trembling after-shocks ceased, waited until her laboured breathing became more under control, waited until Hermione's internal muscles relaxed freeing her fingers. She placed a teasing kiss on Hermione's still-tender pearl before sliding up the bed and pulling her into a hug.

Hermione buried her face into the juncture of Minerva's shoulder, kissing the soft skin that she found there.

"Aren't you glad that I decided to distract you?"

Brown eyes peered up at her, "Mmmm, very glad."

For a moment Hermione had forgotten the danger that the boys were in, had forgotten the terror that filled her everytime that they left the castle without her. It must have shown in her eyes because Minerva bent her head to kiss her, running a gentle hand across the young woman's face.

Hermione made the decision in that moment to mentally leave the boys to their own devices. Minerva did not deserve what she was doing to her. So she smiled. "You could make me forget my own name."

"Indeed?"

"Oh yes." Hermione's nose caught the scent of her own essence on the fingers that Minerva rested on her face; the young woman turned her head and drew the fingers into her mouth. Listening to the gasp that erupted from her wife's mouth, knowing how aroused that action made the older woman. Pulling her into an earth-shatteringly passionate kiss.

* * *

Despite his hurry Harry stood in the graveyard above his parents' grave, again wondering how different his life would have been if Voldemort had decided that Neville was the threat Trelawney had prophesised. His whole life was affected by that single decision.

Ron had slid from beneath the cloak leaving Harry alone; he wandered aimlessly around the graveyard, finding himself in an area with older graves after several minutes. Idly he began to read the stones, noticing names of some of the older pure-blood families, recognising distant relatives. Further browsing brought him to a grave that bore a very familiar symbol, the symbol that Hermione had found in the book Dumbledore had left her, a symbol that she was trying to research.

He reached into a pocket, withdrawing a piece of parchment and a scrap of charcoal that he had taken from the ruins of Harry's house. With a nostalgic smile he bent down and like a child he began to make a rubbing of the engraving. Hermione would need to see this.

He was just walking back towards Harry when he spotted an elderly woman waving at him, gesturing that he should go with her... who was she and what did she want?

* * *

Hermione stood at the window, watching as the last of the sun left the northern sky. She was wearing an old silken robe of Minerva's and nothing else. The fabric clung to her enlarged breasts and swollen stomach, her unbound hair cascading down her back. Unbeknown to her Minerva was awake and watching her.

She stared out into the falling snow, not watching for Harry and Ron but thinking about the situation they were in, the changes that had been wrought in her best friend. Thinking about the fact that the boys could not get the last horcruxes without her help. The fact that one day they were going to need help...her hand slid down to cup her swollen belly tenderly cradling her unborn child... help that she could not provide them with. A half smile crossed her face as an almost impossible solution came to mind and was filed for later perusal.

"You look like a goddess."

When Hermione heard the lovingly uttered whisper she turned to face her wife, the woman that she loved. "So do you lovey."

Minerva chortled in disbelief, not knowing what an attractive sight she presented. Lying naked in crumpled sheets, hair all dishevelled, the heady aroma of sex still in the air. Wonderful breasts partly revealed by the sheet carelessly draped over her body, the decadence of her position, her head propped up on her hand.

Hermione walked back over to the bed, careful not to trip over the too long robe. "Are you ever going to believe me when I say that?"

"Probably not because I know that it is not the case."

A gentle hand caressed Minerva's face. "Actually it is, you are beautiful and I am going to keep telling you that until you do believe me. Even..." She stressed the word, "Even if it takes forever."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

Much later that night an injured and scared pair of boys arrived at the Headmistresses quarters. Minerva was too concerned to leave them alone and for the first time Harry spoke in front of her, albeit obliquely about certain things.

"Bathilda Bagshot is dead... **his **snake was hiding inside her body, we only just got away." Harry was trembling and Ron was curled up in a chair silent and deathly pale.

Minerva crossed the room decisively and grabbed her best firewhiskey and two glasses. She poured a generous slug into both glasses, handed them to the young men and told both of them to drink it. They obeyed the Headmistress, also taking the chocolate that she pressed on them a moment later.

After a few minutes both boys calmed down. Ron took a crumpled piece of parchment from his robe and passed it to Hermione. She glanced at the parchment, recognising the symbol immediately but she spoke the name aloud. "Ignotus Peverell?"

Harry straightened up in his chair, "I wonder who he was?"

Minerva frowned, "I would have thought that you of all people would have known that Mr Potter."

"What do you mean?"

"He was an ancestor of yours I believe, the family married into the Potter line several generations ago."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"I am afraid not Mr Weasley, however I have several books about wizarding genealogy that might be able to provide some assistance." She made as if to leave the room but was forestalled by Harry's raised hand.

"Professor? There is something that has been bothering me and I wonder if you could shed some light on it?"

There was something in Harry's voice that made Minerva pause, "If I can."

"I know what Rita Skeeter is like but are her claims about Dumbledore and Grindlewald true?"

Minerva's back straightened and her face hardened. For a long time she said nothing, merely looked at the sincerity on Harry Potters face. She knew that Albus had left the boy a mission that would probably kill him, she had watched him grow from a little boy into the young man that stood before her. A young man she was proud to call one of her Gryffindor cubs.

"To some degree yes. I do not know the full details of the situation myself Harry."

"What can you tell me?"

"I believe that Albus and Gellert were in love." She waited for the gasps to die down a little. "And like many young people in love the emotion blinded his judgement. He blamed himself for the death of his sister and was shocked by his own actions and disgusted by the beliefs that he and Gellert had once shared. He spent his entire life from that moment onwards making up for his poor judgement. Remember him as he was then Harry. He was very fond of you, proud of you but worried about what you would have to face without him. Do not allow Ms Skeeter to tarnish your memories of the good man he was."

* * *

It was shortly before dawn when Hermione slid back into bed with her wife, carefully trying not to wake the older woman. Minerva mumbled something and pulled her wife into an embrace, spooning her from behind, hands around her swollen belly, lips against her neck.

The younger woman went to sleep thinking about Horcruxes and Hallows. They had finally realised that Harry already possessed one of the hallows. Her disbelief had eroded with the evidence that was before her but there wasn't much reliable information in books – who would know about supposedly mythical objects? Silently she chuckled, she would ask Luna, perhaps the subject had been covered in the Quibbler.

The hunt for the horcruxes was well under way but the danger was increasing. Voldemorts influence at the ministry was increasing, starting to threaten even Hogwarts.

They had to find the last relics of the other founders and soon.


	19. Gringotts Part One

**Authors note: Well we're getting to the good stuff now folks - enjoy!!**

* * *

Harry tossed the folded edition of The Daily Prophet onto the table in front of Hermione. "Reading between the lines of this article that means Voldemort is in charge of Gringotts now – why?"

"Well... money is power." She said faintly while reading the article.

"Yes but his followers are all rich. He has all the money that he needs."

"Unless it's something more important than money...."

"What could that be...?"

The three friends stopped and looked at each other for a moment as realisation dawned. "There's a Horcrux hidden in the bank."

Hermione awkwardly and slowly rose from her chair and walked to her book case taking out a scrap book. Rapidly she flipped through the newspaper cuttings. "I seem to recall seeing something." She flipped faster finally finding the cutting that she sought, "Voldemort's vault was emptied after his downfall and the proceeds were sold as reparation for his murders."

"So what we seek is not in his vault?"

"Bet Malfoy's got it." Ron spoke roughly.

"No, Malfoy had a horcrux, Tom Riddle's diary and he was responsible for its destruction. Voldemort would not trust him with two."

"You're right Hermione, so he had to give it to someone else he trusted."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" It made sense and they all felt a momentary rush of joy, they were closer now to ending this. Unsurprisingly Hermione was the first to feel a niggling doubt.

"If that's true, how do we get access to her vault? It is not possible to rob Gringotts."

"Voldemort got in there when he was after the Philosophers Stone."

It seemed like they needed a plan.

* * *

A few weeks later

Hiding in the burnt out wreck of Ollivanders Harry and Ron were terrified. They had snuck into the abandoned shop under the cover of darkness and the invisibility cloak, now they were waiting, shivering in the spring chill.

Ron looked over at Harry, not recognising his best friend. Not merely because the Polyjuice Potion had turned him into an old death eater but partly because he had just done the unthinkable. Not only had he risked Dobby's life to get a few hairs from Malfoy manor but he was about to do far worse.

About to risk much more.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her wand, rushing into the next room. There were tears rushing down her face, frustrated, hurt, angry tears. Mentally she cursed Harry. He was asking her to do the unthinkable.

She grabbed her stock of Polyjuice, shoving the flask into her robe.

Turning she stopped dead as she saw Minerva standing in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Her voice was cool, emotionless – the voice of Professor McGonagall. Her green eyes were worried, full of pain.

"Harry and Ron need my help."

"Is it dangerous?"

The expression on Hermione's face and the look in her eyes answered Minerva's question.

"Then NO, absolutely not!"

Hermione met Minerva's eyes, touching the older woman's face. "This isn't about him, I have to go, I don't have any choice."

"Yes you do and you aren't going!"

"I need to go. There is too much at stake if I don't!"

"What about what you're risking? Our daughter for one."

"And do you want our daughter growing up in a world where Voldemort wins?!"

Minerva sat down heavily.

"I can't let you go 'Mione, don't ask me to."

The older woman had her head in her hands, tears sparkling in emerald eyes.

The younger woman stared at Minerva through her own tears for an eternal moment.

Hermione needed to make her wife understand, needed her wife to allow her to risk everything for the greater good.

Speaking as rapidly as she could - she told Minerva everything.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as Hermione exited the floo in Olivanders. She strode towards him as decisively as she could manage in her gravid state. "I really do not appreciate this."

"I know Hermione and I'm sorry."

"So you should be."

He nodded. Ron nervously cleared his throat and handed her a long dark hair. "Dobby got this from Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione added the hair to her small flask of Polyjuice, watching as the potion turned deep red. She threw the contents down her throat in a single swallow; grimacing at the taste of coppery blood that filled her mouth.

"If we are going to break in to Gringotts, we should do it while it is still early." She spoke now in the voice of Bellatrix and imperiously swept out of the abandoned shop entrance. They followed her, slightly behind, watching as Hermione had turned into the maniacal death eater right in front of their eyes – even her personality seemed different.

Only a few minutes later they were through the front door of the bank and Hermione demanded to be allowed immediate access to her vault. A minion asked her to present her wand for identification, the man was visibly afraid of her, literally trembling but insistant nevertheless. Hermione made a rather crude comment about the mans blood status before reaching into her robes and withdrawing the twisted walnut and dragon heartstring wand that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.

It made Harry shudder, it was the same wand that the real Bellatrix had used to kill Sirius. How had Hermione gotten it? The clerk was practically snivelling when he handed it back to her, calling a goblin from the across the lobby in a high pitched voice.

Following the diminutive creature they walked through a corridor that was wallpapered with anti-muggle propaganda and large notices that the accounts of muggle-borns were subject to seizure – the latter signed in a familiar scrawl by Delores Umbridge... Hermione saw those and growled, a habit Ron snickered about whenever he heard it, she had obviously picked it up from a certain cat that they knew.

They passed a waiting room full of muggle-borns being ridiculed as their money was taken from them. The trio all grimaced as they heard the sobbing and pleading but there was nothing that they could do – not at the moment in any case.

Soon after, they reached the area where Harry had been some years before and all clambered into a cart. Spiralling rapidly into the bowels of the earth. Harry raised his own wand and put the goblin under the Imperious Curse, commanding him to take them to their destination quickly.

"How did you get Bellatrix's wand?"

Hermione held up her own wand, "It wasn't, I transfigured it."

Ron spoke up, "I didn't know that was possible."

The young woman smiled, "For me it is."

Both boys shrugged and they travelled down the roller coaster ride in silence. They were both aware of her abilities but neither had heard that much arrogance in her voice – not since first year anyway.

Several hundred feet in front of them they saw a waterfall cascading over the tracks.

"Bogrod what is that?"

"The Thief's Downfall, it washes away enchantment and concealments, we are entering the secure area now." Pushing the cart ever faster the goblin led it towards the security feature.

What felt totally unlike water cascaded over them, reversing spells and knocking the cart off course, towards a stone pillar. Blinded and deafened by the volume of liquid, a voice cried out a cushioning charm which saved all their lives.

* * *

Freed from the Unforgiveable curse Bogrod shouted abuse at them but finding a wand pointed at him by the boy who lived, he soon stopped and stood still. Harry gestured at him to sit down, they still needed him to access the vault.

Harry stood up, finding Ron in a heap next to him. "Come on mate, we haven't much time." They both turned to look for Hermione, spotting her robed form partly hidden behind the ruins of the cart, they moved towards her, still keeping the goblin in their sights.

She stood up and they both gasped.

Standing before them brushing off her robes was Minerva McGonagall.


	20. Gringotts Part Two

**Authors note: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter folks. Here's the next! **

* * *

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, " She gestured in the direction of the vaults, "Shall we proceed?"

They gaped at her for a long moment. Harry took a deep breath and turned back to the goblin, "Take us to the Lestrange vault."

Smirking, the goblin did as he was asked. Holding up a lantern and leading them through a narrow passage. The alert had been raised by now and it would not be long until the others arrived. The presence of Headmistress McGonagall with these two children meant nothing, they would not succeed in robbing Gringotts. Instead they would die.

At that moment they heard pounding feet rushing down the passage behind them, Minerva whirled around in an elegant pirouette and shot a series of wordless spells in that direction. Rays of intense blue light erupted from her wand, immense power that seemed to warp the air around them. "We only have a few minutes."

Harry nodded, "Good thinking."

Inclining her head in acknowledgement Minerva again gestured for him to precede her. They followed the goblin through a maze of dark passages, wishing that they knew more. "Do you know what other kind of security procedures they have in place?"

Minerva frowned, "Not as such, my ready funds are kept in the minimal security area but I keep the bulk elsewhere. I do not trust the goblins of Gringotts, nor do I like the methods that they employ."

"Methods?"

"There is rumour that they use dragons as guardians, dragons part blinded and tortured, driven mad by solitude and shackles. That is only one of many."

Ron blanched, his face bright in the dim light. "Is that we are facing?"

"I do not know, nor do I care to speculate. Besides... they eat cats."

The two boys chuckled at Minerva's snide aside, suddenly more at ease. Whatever the elder woman thought of Harry's decision to send for Hermione, she had obviously committed herself to the mission and in a business like way they got on with it.

The goblin pulled a metal device from the bag that he still carried, snidely he said – "The dragon knows what to expect when it hears the clankers." With that they stepped into a large cavern watching the terrified dragon that backed away cowering at the noise. They looked at the scarring on its face and ruined blind eyes, they all pitied the animal.

Bogrod placed his palm on the door of a vault, watching as the door vanished revealing the treasure within, treasure he was sworn to guard. Despite allowing the intruders access he did not doubt that they would die here before they could escape.

Harry waved his wand, placing the goblin in a body-bind – they could not do what they needed while watching him. He stepped into the room filled with more treasure than he had ever seen. In front of him a shelf was filled with golden goblets, despite an urgent whispered warning from Minerva he reached out and began to rummage amongst its contents.

Replicas of the goblets spilled onto the floor, Harry yelped in pain as his hand blistered from the white-hot metal. He took a step backwards, tripping over a pile of galleons that multiplied underneath his body, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Levicorpus." Minerva lifted him out of harms way and placed him back on his feet. "Evidently you were never taught to look with your eyes and not with your fingers." She levitated a lantern around the huge vault looking for the cup that Hermione had described. "There have been Flagrante and Gemino curses cast on the contents of this vault. Everything you touch will burn you and multiply, rather ironic for a thief to be suffocated under the weight of worthless gold."

The three of them were careful not to touch anything but despite the best of intentions mistakes happened. After several fruitless pain-filled minutes Harry spotted the Horcrux on a high shelf. "How can I get it?"

A variation of the Engorgement charm increased the size of Minerva's wand. It increased to the approximate length of a staff and she used it to knock the cup from the shelf. Harry reached out and grabbed it, grimacing as it burnt his palm. "That's a great spell."

Minerva shrank the staff back into her wand and regarded it for a moment. When she raised her head she smirked enigmatically, "It is rather useful at times!"

The two boys looked at her curiously, not recognising the tone of her voice and resolved to ask Hermione what she had meant.

It was then that they heard the sound of a great many feet rushing towards them and they rushed from the room to face a multitude of Death Eaters and goblins converging on their position. In a flash of inspiration Harry led them to the shackled dragon.

He reached down to help Ron and Minerva onto the back of the beast, freeing it from the shackles with a spell. Meanwhile the Headmistress was engaging four Death Eaters in a duel, leaving the boys an easier task of dealing with the goblins. Once the dragon discovered freedom it roared and spat fire at their attackers and began to tear Gringotts apart in a bid for freedom.

Clambering through the narrowing tunnel the dragon began to use flame to widen its escape route. Minerva raised her voice above the din and yelled 'Defodio' in an attempt to help the creature tear its way through solid rock. Aided by the three it managed to break through the marble floor of Gringotts, tear a hole in the roof and launched itself into the London sky.

* * *

It was hours later that the dragon came to land, exhausted it collapsed on the rocky shore of a northern lake. Delicately Harry, Ron and Minerva slid from its back, trying to slip away unnoticed.

The dragon did notice and growled turning to face them by instinct. The boys ducked for cover as a small wisp of flame escaped its lips, Minerva did not. She took a further step towards it and transformed into her animagus form.

The boys watched the small tabby cat approach the enormous dragon with a great deal of fear, Hermione would not forgive them if they allowed something to happen to her wife but Harry knew that there was little two wizards could do against a dragon of that size.

The dragon itself seemed intrigued, huge nostrils flaring as the cat slowly walked into its personal space. The pale grey massive head lowered towards Minerva, almost touching the fur of her back. The two regarded each other for a long time, some sort of wordless communication passing between them. Minerva's front paws left the ground as she jumped up to nuzzle the dragons' scarred face.

Stepping backwards slightly the cat morphed back into the familiar form of Minerva McGonagall. The dragon shifted slightly but made no move to attack. The Headmistress waved her wand and the boys watched as the dragons eyes repaired themselves in response to the spell that she had whispered.

The beast roared as it could see again, shaking its head and looking around in wonder. Minerva had quickly stepped back but then remained still as it approached her. The scarred muzzle lowered once more, a huge yellow eye regarded the human that had helped it. A huge tongue lathered her face before the dragon turned away and launched itself into the air.

* * *

The Headmistress wiped the drool from her face and walked back towards the two boys. "That was so cool." Minerva nodded at Ron, acknowledged the compliment but walked past him.

She stood toe-to-toe with Harry, her green eyes boring into his. The next thing that the young man knew he was flat on his back with a bleeding nose, he looked up at the woman who had just punched him.

She knelt down next to him and when she spoke it was in a low menacing tone, "This will be the last time that you risk Hermione's life – for any reason!" She spat a few more words at him, "Do...you...understand...me?"

He nodded at her, suddenly scared by what he saw in her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Thanks again to the wonderful Tigertales for her help and for kicking my butt when I need it ;)  
The next chapter will be a few days / by next week - thank you all for reviewing.**

* * *

Apparating to the gates of Hogwarts Minerva opened them to allow the boys access. Turning straight around she grabbed her wand and activated the wards around the walls. "Go to the hospital wing first and get those burns taken care of – then go and find the horcrux." Harry started to object and she shot him a look, "You said that he was going to be a few hours, you will not be fit to fight if you are this injured."

With that said she stalked off towards her office. She rang a bell on the edge of the desk setting off a larger one that rang throughout the school.

Hermione waddled slowly across the living room, meeting Minerva in the doorway. "Oh god are you ok?"

"I am now." Minerva's hand slid around the back of Hermione's neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. She was rejoicing into the kiss, rejoicing in the fact that they were both alive. The kiss changed; became frantic, became desperate, her hold on her young wife tightening, a second hand tangling in chestnut curls.

Hermione pulled back, holding the older womans face in her hands, "What's wrong Minerva?"

"Voldemort is on his way here, will be here within hours." Hermione paled at Minerva's words. "Harry had a vision."

* * *

In response to the bell; the students massed in the Great Hall, the teachers sat in the Headmistresses office and Filch was barring the school against intruders. Minerva leaned on her desk addressing the professors.

Despite the seriousness of the moment the other professors were smiling. Hermione was dabbing at Minerva's wounds with essence of Dittany. The older woman had tried to move more than once but Hermione had just pulled her back into a sitting position and continued her ministrations.

"I have contacted the aurors and The Order of the Phoenix, they will be here shortly. We will evacuate all of the students that we can into Hogsmead."

"We cannot hope to defeat him Minerva."

"No, we cannot. Albus left Harry Potter a mission, we need to slow down Voldemort to allow him to complete that mission. This is the time and place where we make our stand against him, I need you all to do your parts and defend this castle."

Slughorn mumbled something and Minerva whirled to face him. "It is time that Slytherin House decides where its loyalties truly lie. You and they will be free to leave but if you stay and raise arms against us, we will be duelling to kill!"

He gasped and tried to argue with her but she cut him off. "The time for divided loyalties is over Horace. This is serious." She addressed the rest of the staff now, in a gentler tone but her voice was still full of authority, "I will meet you in the Great Hall in a few minutes."

* * *

Once the staff had left them alone Minerva turned to face Hermione. Trepidation filled chocolate eyes met hers. "Please don't send me away Minerva."

"Sweetheart, you know I have to."

Hermione began to cry silently and without fanfare, tears running down her face as she stared at her wife. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you and the boys."

"Oh 'Mione." Minerva drew her into an embrace, running her fingers through Hermione's hair and kissing her gently.

"Please don't, I need to be here."

Minerva sat down pulling the heavily pregnant Hermione onto her lap, holding her tightly. "You need to go, to be somewhere safe."

"But..."

"But nothing, I will not be able to do what I need to do if I know that you are in danger. As I just told Horace, we cannot have divided loyalties right now. I need to know that you and the baby are safe."

The young woman was weeping openly now, sure that she was going to loose friends today. Knowing that Minerva was right and they had to think about the baby. She placed her hands on her stomach, feeling Minerva's join hers as they engaged in a silent communion with their baby – united as a family in this moment of separation.

* * *

Harry twirled Gryffindors sword idly between his palms as he watched Hermione puff with exertion as she entered the hall behind Minerva. There were rivulets of tears still falling down her cheeks as she watched the Headmistress with pain-filled brown eyes that she made no attempt to hide.

"As you may know He Who Shall Not Be Named is on his way here, even now his followers' batter at our defences. The Professors of Hogwarts and our honoured guests will stay here and fight, if you are of age you may remain and fight if you choose but there is no shame in retreating."

Pansy Parkinson stood up screaming abuse at Harry, it was at that moment that Minerva effectively banished Slytherin house from the school. Ordering them from the Great Hall and out of her presence. The under-age students followed them under her watchful eye, she tried to ensure that none of them stayed behind.

Filch had already gone to try and facilitate the evacuation and Poppy was about to follow once the final students had left the hall. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for something Mr Potter?"

Minerva and Hermione exchanged a charged look, it was filled with emotion, full of everything that they had said and everything that they had yet to say and might not get another chance at. The young woman spoke too softly for anyone to hear her except her wife.

"There's something I need you to know Minerva. Our relationship might have started off on slightly shaky ground but I don't regret a moment of it. Your love is the greatest gift that I could ever receive, the greatest thing that I have ever known – talk about magic. Know that I love you truly in return, deeply, madly, irrevocably – I give my love to you freely and without reservation. Loving you and being loved by you makes more sense than anything I have ever known. If anything happens, remember that."

Placing a hand on the small of her back Hermione began to waddle across the floor to join Poppy, who regarded her with a worried look. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a backache."

Another worried look.

"What?"

"How long have you been in pain?"

"Since last night." Hermione frowned curiously, not understanding what Poppy was getting at.

"For the love of...... Minerva!" Poppy raised her voice so that Minerva could hear her over the din as everyone dispersed.

The Headmistress jogged over to the two women, shooting a concerned glance at her wife. "You hollered?"

"Hermione's in labour."

"**WHAT!?" **The shock was evident in both of their voices as they spoke at the same time.

"She's having the baby."

"When?"

"Now."

"I can't be having the baby now, it's too early." Terrified brown eyes looked frantically from her wife to the school nurse and back again. This was not how she had envisioned giving birth, banished from Hogwarts without Minerva at her side, knowing that Minerva would be in danger.

"We need to find somewhere safe for her to have the baby."

"What do you mean? She is going to Hogsmead with everyone else."

"No Minerva I'm afraid she isn't. We cannot drag her down a passage in her condition, the risk is unacceptable."

"And what about the risk of keeping her here, during a battle?"

Hermione leant against the wall as the first proper contraction hit her, she grimaced in pain still staring at her wife.

"This is a first pregnancy Minerva and Hermione is very young."

The Headmistress sighed, "Where do you recommend?"

"The come and go room."

Minerva sighed and levitated Hermione gently with her wand, rapidly moving in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Poppy following hastily behind trying to review her training in her mind, she hadn't delivered a baby in decades and while Hermione's pregnancy was proceeding normally the circumstances were anything but normal.

* * *

Minerva and Poppy had not long placed Hermione in bed when they saw flashes of light coming from outside the small window.

"Minerva... You need to go." Hermione panted at her wife, hating the necessity of her words, desperately needing Minerva to stay with her but knowing that there was more at stake.

The older woman leaned in and kissed her wife, gently pressing lips against full youthful ones before moving to Hermione's forehead. She maintained the contact for a long moment, brushing a hand over the young woman's swollen belly. Minerva pulled back looking into Hermione's chocolate eyes, feeling the movements of the bump under her hands.

"Poppy...."

"Yes Minerva?"

"Concentrate on keeping that door invisible. Also I need you to protect Hermione, if someone gets past me and through the door – you are the only thing keeping her safe. I know you don't like to duel but..."

"I understand."

With a final look at Hermione Minerva turned and loped out of the room, towards what promised to be the final battle of this war.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Well most of this was written tonight - yawn. Enjoy!**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was sweating.

Her hair had come out of her customary bun and was hanging loose over her shoulders and spilling onto her face. She was trying to be a hundred different places at once but concentrated mainly on the corridor outside of the Room of Requirement, for some reason the Death Eaters seemed to be massing in that area.

The battle had descended into chaos as all battles do. Minerva felt a little abandoned by her own allies, they were concentrating on protecting the main areas of the school – whereas her priorities were a little different. The bodies of Death Eaters were beginning to pile up around her, luckily none of Voldemort's lieutenants had faced her – they would have proven more of a challenge.

Blood was dripping from a gash on her cheek, her wand hand was getting tired and heavy, it felt as though she had been fighting forever.

* * *

A deflected flash of blue light impacted the stone wall above Minerva's head, shards of stone exploding outwards some cutting into her flesh. A large jagged piece impaled her side between two ribs. She hissed angrily recovering her balance and sending a curse in the direction of her attacker.

She was outnumbered and bleeding.

It had been a great number of years since she had last had a duel this intense and she was currently fighting three of them simultaneously. She ducked out of the way of another hex and shot an intense ray of light back, killing the Death Eater instantly.

Minerva abhorred the necessity of killing. Hated the fact that her life had been punctuated and defined by death. The murders of her friends and former students at the hands of dark wizards over the years, the death of her lover so many years ago. The crazed revenge spree she had gone upon afterwards, the blood on her hands as a result of her actions during the last war. This time was different; she was fighting for Hermione and their children – for the future of their family.

With that in mind she focussed her thoughts, pulling all of her magic from within her where it dwelt, pushing it towards the group that were massing towards her like baying hounds after a kill. Mentally screaming an incantation she set the magic free.

Bright light flashed through the castle with the force of a bomb, visible through the broken windows for miles around. The disturbance it caused felt by every magic user in the castle and grounds. The sheer power making the walls around her tremble, the intensity of the magic shaking the very ground beneath her feet.

When Minerva blinked hard enough to regain her vision, she saw an empty hall. The very walls were charred almost beyond recognition, the floor warped except for the small area where she stood.

Taking advantage of the respite, she took the time to pull the chunk of stone from her side – feeling hot blood rush over her hand from the wound it left between her ribs. She clamped a hand over the wound applying pressure wincing as a rush of pain hit her.

* * *

"This is all Minerva's fault!" Hermione screamed into the pillow, breathing hard as a contraction hit her. She gritted her teeth and waited for the pain to subside. When it did she began to pant heavily.

"I think that you had something to do with it too."

Despite the situation Hermione chuckled breathlessly. They listened to the sounds of the battle outside in the grounds and in the corridor.

"She can take care of herself Hermione."

"I know. I would feel if anything happened to her." It was more than Minerva's safety that worried Hermione, there was so much more riding on the battle than that.

She gritted her teeth again, resisting the urge to push. "Try to relax."

"How....long...since...you...delivered a...baby?" Almost black eyes dilated with pain stared up Poppy.

The nurse wiped the sweat from Hermione's forehead, "Don't ask."

"That... long, huh?"

* * *

Voldemort's minions withdrew on his command as he gave Harry an hour to give himself up. The boy withdrew from Ron and began to slip off alone. There was something in his face that prompted Minerva to follow him, a look on his face that worried her, a look she had seen on Hermione's face during much of the previous year – a look of determined, resigned self-sacrifice.

Harry walked around the corner freeing his cloak from a pocket and was about to slip it on when a hand grabbed his arm. He was forcibly swung around to face his best friends' wife, his former Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall – she was visibly annoyed.

"Harry?"

"I can't tell you."

"With everything that has happened today, you should know that you can trust me."

"I do but I cannot say."

"Why?"

"If I say it, I will never have the courage to do it."

She nodded but then looked stricken, "You are going to give yourself to him... Harry."

He winced as her fingers gripped his arm even tighter, "Minerva... Hermione is like a sister to me, she's my family and I love her. That makes you family too." He pulled her into a hug, shocking her with his action. "I finally figured out the whole picture, what Dumbledore knew but couldn't dare tell me. I know what I have to do."

Minerva looked at the man standing in front of her. "Your parents would be proud."

He nodded and began to walk away from her.

"Oh, Minerva... When Voldemort allows his snake to leave his side, it must be killed. Ron knows but..." Slipping the cloak over his head he disappeared from view, walking towards his certain death.

* * *

Minerva could not spend time with Hermione during the grace period for two reasons; firstly the castle defenders needed her support, too many of them had already died and despite Voldemort's words, they all knew that the attack would continue. Secondly Hermione would have seen Harry's fate in her eyes and Minerva couldn't bear to cause her that amount of pain.

It was the first reason more than the second that caused Minerva to remain in the Great Hall; Hermione would have her hide if she even considered placing her before duty.

And so she gritted her teeth and began to comfort the grief-stricken, planning the battle with those still willing to fight. She gritted her teeth trying to ignore Hermione's screams that sounded deep within her soul, cries that echoed through their bond. _Look after her Poppy, please keep her safe._

Somewhere Harry Potter was meeting his destiny and there was nothing she could do to help him. Ultimately he had to face this alone.

* * *

Hagrid staggered out of the forest unable to see through the screen of tears that cascaded down his face and into his beard. He was cradling the body of the boy he loved, the boy who was almost like a son to him. In his distress he had missed what Narcissa had lied about, the fact that he was alive – had survived the Killing Curse for the second time.

In front of the procession a free Nagini slithered through the grass sensing prey before her. Her huge maw opened and a deep hiss erupted. The assembled defenders of Hogwarts did not need to be parseltongues to know that the snake was issuing a threat.

Hagrid placed the body of Harry on the ground gently, softly and almost reverently. Voldemort began to give a speech about the new order he was planning to initiate but his audience was too shocked to pay much heed to it. Moving behind some students Minerva whispered a summoning charm, knowing that it would take several seconds for the charm to work at that distance.

Hidden she transformed into her animagus form, a small tabby cat sat for a moment in the long grass. She looked up at the castle in the direction of her wife, sensitive ears picking up sounds from her birthing chamber, sounds that her human ears would never have detected. She gave a soft plaintive mewl before beginning to stalk unseen through the grass.

Minerva had covered much of the distance before she paused, she would be unable to get closer without being seen. She could hear the object she had summoned moving through the air. The cats' mouth opened wide emitting a loud rrrroooowwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllll before leaping into the air in a lithe movement.

A few bounds brought her within striking distance of Nagini. While in mid-air she spun around morphing back into her human form, catching the sword of Godric Gryffindor summoned from the tower and into the hands of a true Gryffindor. Strong fingers grabbed the hilt and in one motion slashed downwards severing the snakes head, destroying the last horcrux and giving Harry a chance to escape.


	23. Chapter 23

Minerva looked on dumbstruck as Harry Potter managed to kill The Dark Lord with a wisdom she had never realised that he possessed. The immense bravery that he had shown tonight was awe-inspiring, walking coolly towards his death and then facing Avada Kedavra with no more than a disarming charm. The body of Voldemort slumped to the floor and the room erupted in a flood of cheers as people crowded around him to rejoice in the end of the war.

The followers of Voldemort who could still flee did so and Minerva let them go, they would be able to arrest them later and she had neither the time nor the inclination to pursue them further. The Great Hall, corridors and grounds were littered with the dead from both sides of the battle. Hermione was currently giving birth to their daughter. The Headmistress was torn between her duties and her desires, in addition to being completely overwhelmed.

She just stood looking around her for a few minutes. There were hundreds of things she should have been doing but she found herself unable to act. In the last few hours she had personally fought several Death Eaters, had killed some of them – she was injured, bloodied and hurting. Eventually all eyes turned to her and she could say nothing to reassure them.

Minerva closed her eyes desperately needing some calm. She began to picture Hermione in her mind, a memory from their honeymoon playing over and over. The beautiful young woman sunbathing in the fierce Greek sun; sun-kissed dark hair revealing natural highlights, long tanned thighs opening at the touch of her fingertips.

When her emerald eyes opened she was calm. "We have won a great battle today but at a heavy price, too many on both sides had to die. Now we need time to mourn our dead and celebrate our victory." Cheers erupted at her speech, ignoring them she turned to her loyal deputy. "Filius we need to..."

"I know Minerva, I will take care of it. Go to Hermione."

She shot him a grateful smile and ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Minerva burst through the door at the same moment that their daughter was born. From the threshold she could see everything. Watched in awe as their child slid from Hermione's body, watched the joyous expression that crossed her wife's face when she saw them both.

"Minerva... You're ok." Hermione panted.

Tearing her eyes from the baby Minerva rounded the bed, wrapping an arm around Hermione and pulling her into a tender kiss. It was at that moment that they both heard their daughter make a noisy complaint about her entrance to the world.

They both instinctively turned their heads in the direction of the cry, noting the now swaddled baby that Poppy was about to place in Hermione's arms. When the little girl felt the touch of her parents she quieted straight away, focussing up at them with an intense hazel gaze. Minerva ran a hand through her wife's sweat soaked hair, feeling the bond scar on her hand burn anew as their bonding was finally complete.

"Thank you Hermione."

"What for?"

"For giving me my life back. For giving me everything I ever wanted. Everything I ever dreamed of."

Hermione raised her hand, slipping it into Minerva's. When the symbol burnt into their palms touched it evoked a powerful memory of lightening within a stone circle. Emerald green tear-filled eyes met tired chocolate brown. "My pleasure."

"I mean it!"

"So do I."

They broke the eye contact for a moment looking down at the now sleeping baby. When their eyes met once more it was an extremely intimate contact, somehow deeper than ever.

"What are you going to call her?" Poppy's voice broke into their reverie.

"We haven't decided yet...." Minerva paused, "...Have we?"

Hermione's eyes dropped from that green gaze for a moment, returning resolute but tender, "I was thinking about Alice."

A frown, "What about her?"

A smile, "I was thinking about the name Alice."

Tears began to course down Minerva's face but she made no attempt to hide them, offered a weak smile before burying her head into Hermione's shoulder next to their baby. Poppy slipped from the room giving them some privacy.

* * *

Five Years later

Minerva began to walk around the room, touching picture frames, the backs of chairs, her desk before she moved to the window and began to look at the view out of the window, an incredible view.

A tender arm suddenly slid around her waist, a face pressed against her neck, lips touched skin gently. "Are you sure about this Minerva?"

"You know I am. We've discussed this before love."

Hermione smiled, "I cannot imagine a Hogwarts without you."

Minerva turned to face her wife, "I am sure."

They kissed, the years not having dimmed the passion between them. Minerva pushing Hermione backwards until her legs hit the desk and she fell onto the surface. The older woman's lips found her wife's neck, a hand sliding up Hermione's thigh, underneath her robes and was about to slip into her underwear when she heard a familiar noise on the stairs. She pulled her hand away quickly with a groan, lifting Hermione from the desk and placing her on her feet.

The door opened and Alice bounced into the room, "We found you Ma."

"So you did, come here." Minerva pulled her child into an embrace, picking her up to show her the view from the window – allowing Hermione to calm herself, to slow her breathing.

Hermione watched the two of them together for a long moment. She loved her mate, loved the family they had created together. Minerva kissed her daughter's dark hair and looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes, "Yes I am sure, I want to retire and spend time with our daughter while you concentrate on your research. I have spent decades educating other people's children, now I want to teach my own."

The young woman grinned, "Ok." She wrapped her arms around them both.

"We going home Mum, Ma?"

"Yes, we are." Minerva gestured Hermione and Alice to proceed ahead. She took a long moment to look around the office, meeting Albus's blue eyes in his portrait with a smile and a nod, glancing at her own portrait before stepping out of the office for the last time.

She met her family in the foyer, silhouetted against the mountain view, knowing that she had made the right decision, "Shall we go home then?"

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the final chapter of the 'Cure' saga, thank you all for sharing this wonderful journey with me.  
This story has literally brought about events that have changed my life - has led me to the love of my life, a woman who is not only a wonderful writer but also an amazing person that I am truly honoured to be with.**

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
